Under Darkness
by Just-a-Nightmare
Summary: Riku is a vampire, Sora is a vampire and their in love. Problem is they're on different sides and Riku's side wants Sora dead. Now they are forced into a position where enemies are now friends, what has the world come to? New Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**When I first thought of this it only started off as five lines. Later I added and fixed it up. I like how it turned out so I thought I see what others thought. R & R…**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

'Blue, the beautiful addicting color.'

Bright azure eyes illuminated in the moonlight. A dark silhouette shifted it the shadows of a building. The figure stepped out of the shadows a black cloak covering the body of a young man. A teenager, no older then 16 or so.

Riku had been watching this same person for a while now. It seemed he was obsessed with discovering the boy's identity. Each time he thought he finally get to see the boys face he placed his hood on. As it were Riku was losing patience.

It was the color of the boy's eyes that caught his attention. They were familiar like a friend of the past but it was impossible. That friend had died over a hundred years ago, there was no way he was still walking this earth. Unless…

Is it possible he was like Riku now?Rikuhad become a Vampire shortly after turning 17, attacked in an alley by Ansem. Ansem the supposed ruler of darkness. Can it be possible?

The figure started down the road, street lights lighting the area dully. Riku watched the boy, traveling on the roof tops a block or so behind. This was his mission at the moment as Ansem had no orders for him. Riku stopped a building away from his "prey".

A small knock was heard before a door opened. Music form the club echoed loudly on the near empty streets. The boy seemed to be exchanging words with the doorman, the man nodded stiffly before allowing the boy to pass.

This caused a problem for Riku, maybe. With his skills he could easily _persuade_ the doorman to let him in but he didn't want to risk causing a commotion and losing track of the blue eyed boy.

Riku used his agility to slip in threw a window unnoticed. The music of the club was loud to his enhanced hearing. This was going to cause a headache if he stayed to long. Riku stood on the second floor balcony looking out at the people on ground floor. The floor packed with people dancing and tables full of people enjoying a drink.

The only ones in the club around this time were college and high school students lucky to slip in. All others had gone home to rest it was 2 in the morning. Riku was a vampire and he was fighting the temptation in seducing a young girl to snack on. Young blood was so much sweeter.

Riku ran his tongue across his fangs searching for his target. He spotted blue eyes speaking with a blonde also with blue eyes but a lighter shade. A brunette sitting adjacent to him a lion pendent around his neck. Riku although with superior sight had difficulty making anything else out because of the crowd.

Riku took the stairs to the ground floor after deciding against jumping form the second floor. Vampires were known to this world and it would cause quite a stir among the crowd. Riku walked slowly to were the boy sat with the others. He would be careful about introductions, only him and the boy present.

"Squall you know they'll make there move in the next night so what are we doing just waiting around?" A girl looking much like a ninja said dressed in all black.

"It's Leon and I'm not willing to risk people's lives if they so happen to have a force waiting for a mindless attack." The brunette had spoken shaking his head arms crossed over his chest.

"I agree with Leon were going to have to wait for them to attack first. We have no choice." The blond said taking a sip of the beer sitting in front of him. The group sat at a circular table a single candle lit in the middle.

"Yuffie we have no other choice, but don't worry when they attack will be ready." The blonde had spoken again cutting off the ninja Yuffie from any argument attempt.

"You better be right Cloud." The girl sat down crossing her arms in a similar manner to Leon's.

"Hey what's up you've been offaly quite." Yuffie was addressing the boy with the cloak, his hood still up. The boy lifted his head enough the light bouncing off his eyes. They seemed to be shimmering like sapphires.

"Nothing, well maybe…" The boy trailed off his eyes glazing over expressing him being in deep thought.

"What is it?" Leon had addressed more firmly to get a definite answer.

"I've been having this weird feeling lately. Like someone is following me, but this person seems familiar some how." Riku noticed the boy's voice was a smooth tenor it floated easily over the loud music.

"Really? You sure your not just being paranoid S-" The group had stopped a noise startling them into high alert. They had grabbed weapons they had concealed in their clothing.

"Damn!" Riku had been leaning up against a post near to where the group sat. He had been close to discovering a name for the boy. Unfortunately his cell phone had gone off a tune jazz tune playing.

"Who the fuck is it and you better have a good reason to be call-" Riku was cut off Ansem's chuckling heard. Ansem needed Riku to recover some information on a local group that had been causing them problems.

Riku hung up the phone an annoyed sigh escaping before he placed his phone in his pocket. The group behind him had relaxed after discovering it was a cell phone. Though they were caught off guard when the guy started yelling at the person on the other lined only to shut up.

The boy noticed the unique hair color of the stranger. A flash of sliver was all he could make out before the man vanished into the crowd.

'It seems Ansem has things for me to do after all. Don't worry my blue eyed friend we'll meet in due time I promise you that.' Riku exited the club disappearing into the night.

**Think I should continue? Review and tell me what you think! Please I need to know if you like where I'm going with this! Candy to the people who review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like how this story is going so far. I hope you enjoy it. R & R...**

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would not be writing these stories.

"You think Ansem would send another one of his useless cronies to pick up this information. Even a rookie could have completed this with no problem." Riku let out an annoyed grunt flipping the folder in his hands.

He walked slowly back to the base. It happened to be located in a mansion on the other side of the park. Most human never even visited the park if they did it was in the daylight. Humans feared the mansion and were raised to know the signs of a vampire.

Most though couldn't even tell a vampire from the living dead. It was all amusing, but then there were those who could tale just by the way you spoke or carried yourself. They were the ones often recruited to fight Ansem's power quest.

Riku walked into the mansion heading straight for Ansem's office. He was one of Ansem's most trusted and powerful Vampires. Although he had only been a vampire for little over 100 years, Ansem gave him as much power as those who had served him for 1,000 years. This had many elders quite pissed at him.

What did he care anyways; he did this because he had to. Ansem as it were practically held Riku's fate in his hands. It was just a bonus for Ansem when it turned out Riku was just as powerful as any elder. There had been rumors that Ansem was some what worried because Riku's skill might rival him own but they were just rumors.

Riku arrived at the cheery wood door knocking lightly. Muffled voices could be heard from behind the door most likely a conversation being finished.

"Enter." A cool voice called. Riku turned the doorknob slowly opening the door. When he could see the room fully it had all Ansem's top elders. The room was at least the size of a small library consisting of things seen in an office. A fireplace was lit Ansem was standing in front of it, five others in a semi circle chatting with another.

"Did you get it Riku?" Ansem turned around, his silver hair wildly flying as he did so. It was much like Riku's but it went down to his back while Riku's was shoulder length. They were often mistaken to be related.

"Yes Ansem. I don't understand why I was sent to get it. There must have been others who could have." Riku handed Ansem the folder, Ansem giving Riku an amused smile.

"Didn't like your mission Riku? Where you busy with something?" Ansem mocked at him opening the folder.

"Something like that…" Riku smirked at Ansem crossing his arms over his well-toned chest. I murmur of disapproving comments at Riku's choice of words.

"My Lord I don't think you should allow such disrespect." A man a with flaming red hair said, in a fake tone of respect. Ansem chuckled lowly shaking his head, ignoring the red heads tone.

"Riku is a special case, as he has always been. He and I are on shall we say? Much more friendlier terms? I was lucky enough to even get him to bow." Ansem passed out a folder to the six men that stood before him. Riku glaring triumphantly at the red haired man. The red head rolled his eyes.

"This gentlemen are the group that have been causing problems. There elite persons with skills that rival ours. They are not to be taken lightly. We need to eliminate them they have caused enough problems. These are the leaders, if we take them out the others will fall easily." Ansem started listing off the names of the leaders.

"Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Sora you say?" Riku looked at the pictures and the information discovered on the four. The pictures were not the best as they were taken form far distances but if you saw them on the street you could at-least recognize them.

"Yes, the only one we could find no information was this Sora. We haven't even gotten a good picture because he has his hood up. How annoying. You ask like you might have information my dear Riku?" Ansem inquired into the matter more, the other six men interested.

"Hmm… I might. I often see these people in a near by club, a private one at that. They also seem to hang out more in the west side of the city although I have seen them down at the park." Riku closed the folder stuffing it in his jacket pocket shrugging as he finished.

"...Yes in fact we have learned that tonight at midnight they will be meeting in the park. Some slayer gathering, but why in the park I have not a clue. Just seems reckless of them. This let's us know how many members there are, not to mention any other information we could use to our advantage. Riku I have something to ask of you."

--

'What was I thinking when I agreed to this?' Riku stood in the shadows of the trees. Unless you had superior vision like he did you would be unable to see him through the shadows of the branches and leaves.

Riku was to wait here observe then let himself be known to the slayers. 'A suicide mission if I say so myself. Ansem must be really trying to kill me.' This was going to be a rough night for Riku. He scanned the area recalling his mission given by the almighty Ansem, note the sarcasm. Guess he would let Ansem know later how much he hated his guts.

--Mansion--

"Riku I have something to ask of you." Ansem stopped to insure he had caught Riku's attention again.

"…" Riku only waited for Ansem to continue, as he didn't now where this was going.

"I need you to scout this meeting, and cause a bit of a stir, let it be known a vampire was there to hear. Mention that you are a right hand man of me and warn them they are going to start something they can not back down from. The coming war is somethign we can fight forever after all, they on the other hand have their human weaknesses."

"Wait, why me…" Riku was not worried about the danger involved, just because Ansem gave the mission to him.

"You are closer in age to the leaders, or appear closer in age. You might let set them off guard that way we might have the upper hand later. This will shake them and cause doubt amongst the slayers. Self doubt now would cause a major problem." Ansem stopped turning to face the fire.

"You will do this for me and report back your main priority is to report back. I won't lose my best vampire to them especially one I have raised. Understand?" Ansem kept his back to Riku; Riku said nothing nodding his head.

"Yes, I will report back." Riku bowed and left.

"Do you really trust him that much Lord?" Another elder asked from beside Ansem. He too had silver hair.

"Saxis. Sometimes I wonder myself, but then I remember Riku will never betray me. Who will he go to if he does? There is no one left for him. His firends and family have long been dead. Riku was young when I changed him, that's the only reason I can still contol him. It may not seem like it, btu he looks at me as a father figure. I'm all he has." Ansem walked to the desk sitting in an oversized chair.

The elders remained stayed silent. This was the first time they had ever heard anything or Riku's relationship to the Lord. It was a rare glimpse into the soul of their youngest elder.

"Do you really see him as your best vampire?" The red headed vampire from before asked. He was the only one bold enough to ask the questions the others didn't.

"Axel, as I have said before many times Riku is the best vampire. I may have created and trained you all, but Riku is like my son. Should anything happen to me, he will be the one to take my place. But first I have to break the remaining will he has.As you can see now I have slowly worked him out of the habit of emotions, emotions are human weaknesses. After that he'll no longer possess any human weakness."

"That's what makes him the best. One day it will almost seem as if he was born a vampire." Ansem laughed darkly. The elders shivered at the cold laugh and even a gritting of teeth and growls could be heard. Riku was the second in line to Ansem that was the last thing anyone wanted to here, but they would have to obey.

--Park--

Although he hated Ansem he did respect the man greatly and felt a sort of attachment to him, like a fatherly figure that he never had. Those are for a different time though he needed to focus on the task at hand.

There was small gathering of people near the center of the park by the fountain. Each minute more people came and it slowly grew. At 12 he saw a group of five appear the crowd of people splitting to allow them to pass.

Riku recognized the four form the folder and club. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and the one that pulled the most at his memory of long ago, Sora. The crowd quieted almost immediately as the brunette dressed in black leather, Riku recognized as Leon raised his hand.

"We have a learned that the Ansem and his liege of vampires are planning to attack us. The others and I have planned on a counter attack or preamble strike. At this time we will wait for them to move first, in the end that is all we can do." Leon stepped back as Cloud stepped forward. He was dressed in a blue sweater and black baggy pants.

"Don't think that we haven't taken in to account that this might be a risky move. We have no choice if we attack first with out knowing much of their defense we might be slaughtered. We need more information and it has been hard getting the infromation we have. Their very careful calculating creatures. I doubt they will sip up, but when they do we will use it to our advantage." Cloud stepped back in line, Yuffie taking the center stage.

Riku had observed the obvious age difference. Sora the smallest appeared to be much younger. About 16 to 18, it was hard to tell with that damn hood! The others must have been 5 years older at least. Leon and Cloud appearing the oldest physically, 21? Maybe 22. The girl Yuffie was most likely 19. Riku tuned back in as Yuffie continued.

"This has caused us to conclude that what we do now is stock. Stock on weapons and pull more training for even the experienced slayers. We The Avengers will not let Ansem win. We will protect the families and future of mankind. We will either be victorious or die trying." Yuffie joined her companions.

"Sora is it?" Riku silently spoke so only he heard. Riku was slightly annoyed the boy's hood was still up.

"Soon we will have to watch where we go, and what we do. Avengers let it be known you are not to travel alone anymore. We will not risk lives by being naïve enough to think they won't try and pick us off one by one. Travel in a groups of four at minimum; warn others to be on guard. We have become a threat to Ansem, he knows it." Sora grouped up with Leon, Cloud and Yuffie. They silently talked between them, the crowd dong the same. A hum of voices to Riku.

'Guess this is the best time I have heard enough to gather in general what they will be speaking of.' Riku pushed off the tree walking through the shadows to an area that would be close enough that he may speak with the leaders a few yard from them. Right now he went unnoticed by the slayers around him. Careless of them.

Riku reached a clearing in the crowd and stopped looking at the leaders a smirk in place. This was in favor of what he was about to do it allowed him to come in close proximity of the leaders, but far enough so that the other slayers weren't threats.

" The Avengers is it?" Riku spoke in a cold calm voice but loud enough that they could hear. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Sora turned around caught off guard by a question aimed at them. They searched for the person in the crowd.

There eyes landed on Riku's obvious seclusion to the others around him. He had silver shoulder length hair in a almost jagged layers. He has piercing aqua eyes, he stood out from the others, as he was the only dressed in style only seen by Ansem's vampires.

He stood their hands in his pockets waiting for the others to reply or attack, but they seemed to trying to figure who he was. He would wait for their slow human minds to process.

"Who are you? You are no slayer, so I guess that makes you a vampire." Leon hissed coldly at Riku. This caught the other member's attention and it was once again quite. The atmosphere was electric.

"He seems to also be an elder, one of the six of Ansem's right hand men judging by his dress." Sora said after noticing the two red strips on each of Riku's jackets sleeves.

"You are much more knowledgeable then we thought. I am Riku and I was sent here by Ansem." Riku said unwavering as the air filled with a unmistakable hate towards him.

"Why did Ansem send you an elder and what for?" Yuffie said drawing her daggers from behind her. The others had followed suit and also drew their weapons. Riku became aware of the situation and quickly addressed it.

"You have no need for your weapons I did not come here to fight." Riku said waving his hand in a dismissive action. He needed to make it apparent he wasn't planning to attack or this could get messy fast.

"Why would we trust a blood sucker like you?" Cloud said his glare as cold as ice.

"Fine, keep them out if you wish I am merely a messenger. That is my only reason for coming and why he chose me I wish I knew but I will get him back for giving me this mission. Maybe I'll put gum in his hair, what do you thing?" Riku had purposely said this to some how make them at least listen. When they relaxed he waited for them to ask. Although they were more confused now than Riku's grand entrance.

"You are an elder but Ansem sent you? Isn't that a risk he is taking? Most elders are powerful yes but if we some how managed to kill you then he could have a problem." Sora spoke pushing for a more direct answer.

"True, but he sent me off the bases that I am closer in age or appearance at least. How that helps I have no idea, I guess an old fart would just stand out. God your all young. As it were I am not much over a 100 years. Thought that is not the reason I am here. I'm here to warn you. Back down now." Riku said not expecting them to agree.

"We would never back down. Why would Ansem even bother to warn us if he knew our answer?" Yuffie said with as much determination in her voice as she had been when she spoke to the group.

"We were not expecting you to back down, but we are not heartless enough to attack you without at least offering a cease fire so to speak. Konw that because you have not backed down you have started something you must finish. We vampires have declared war on your kind. Innocents will not be taken into account they too will suffer." Riku noticed that what he said had stirred emotions in the others.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" Leon was about to launch himself towards Riku. Riku had seen this coming and was prepared but some one had stepped in front of Leon. Sora was blocking the way. Sora faced Riku stepping down to meet Riku. He stood a few feet away from Riku now.

"Sora what are you-" Sora silenced them with a hand. Whatever Sora had in mind they seemed to trust it.

"May we speak?" Sora spoke hands placidly at his side. Riku regarded Sora's form before nodding.

"First you must take your hood down." Riku calmly exchanged words with Sora like a friend not enemies.

"Fair enough." Sora removed his hood. His azure eyes glimmering in the light, he had spiked chocolate brown hair. His cheeks had a youthful look, tinted with a natural pink color adding to the childish appearance. But his eyes were old in a way and his face held a wisdom of sorts. He was only few inches shorter then Riku.

"Riku Shimori." Sora said.

"I can't believe it. Sora Hikari." Riku smirked, this was unreal he had a feeling but it turned out true. A small smile formed on Sora's face.

**And I'm stopping here. Damn and I wanted to go on too but I just had to. The next chapter is already being typed up and it will be up soon. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't been to in the writing mood but this whole vampire mania just doesn't seem to want to leave me. I'm reading vampire books (Anne Rice, P. N. Elrod, etc.) and swear I think about vampires at least twice a day. So on to the story……..**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine nothing else**.

"I can't believe it. Sora Hikari." Riku smirked, this was unreal he had a feeling but it turned out true. A small smile formed on Sora's face.

Riku started to approach Sora but stopped abruptly. The slayers around them where ready to cut off his head if he moved again. Sora gave him an apologizing look, Riku nodded he understood who they thought the enemy was. Sora then approached him the others throwing him unsure glances or trying to stop his advance.

Sora extended his hand to Riku. Riku grabbed it shaking it with a smirk that Sora was familiar to seeing. The people around them thrown off by such a friendly expression, confusion ensued. To befriend a vampire or even have a relation with a vampire was unheard of and to be a slayer it just didn't happen.

"Never thought I see you again my friend." Sora said smiling fully now placing his hand back at his side.

"Either did I. Forgive me I thought you had died years ago." Riku said shaking his head feeling happier then he had in years.

"Quite aright, I admit I thought the same of you. I almost convinced myself I was going crazy that you couldn't be standing here but you are." Sora said laughing slightly at himself.

"What do you mean almost convinced? You are crazy last time I checked." Riku said in a mocking tone. Sora pouted playfully punching Riku in the arm.

"Shut up. I don't think you are quite sane yourself." Sora quipped back.

"Yes very true. I'm afraid we have gone and lost your companions with the past. As we are in a very serious situation I don't think this is the best time for catching up." Riku said pointing to the gathering members of The Avengers behind his back.

"I see what you mean. Well…I almost forgot where we were. Can't blame me it's been quite a while." Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"How about at a later time then. We can meet at that club on the west side in 2 hours. Unless this meeting goes all the way to dawn." Riku tilted his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your appearance has compromised our plans. That means this meeting is over after you're killed or get away." Sora motioned with his eyes a direction in which Riku could slip through. Sora knew the position Riku had gotten in and this distraction was a bad because it gave time for slayers to move in.

"Guess that leaves me one option then doesn't it? So I'll see you in 2 hours." Riku then disappeared right before Sora's eyes. Sora caught the smirk and mouthed 'thanks' Riku gave him.

'I am in trouble now.' Sora laughed to himself walking back to the others who looked ready to explode.

--2 hours later Club Vamp--

After much yelling at, Sora convinced the others that they could trust Riku. He said they may come and that Riku would understand and wouldn't try to start anything. Leon, Cloud and Yuffie wanted answers but Sora didn't think he could answer them at that moment.

Riku arrived at the club door right at 2. He informed Ansem of the meeting and said he was following a rumor and would be reporting back in later then he thought originally. Riku "convinced" the door man to let him in this time. He wasn't about to slip through the window again.

Riku spotted Sora and the others sitting at a table on the second floor. Leon, Cloud and Yuffie looking agitated while Sora sat patiently. Riku chuckled to himself about how much Sora had changed over the years. He approached the four sitting down.

"Well Sora you came and you brought friends." Riku said smirking and nodding at the others. Sora turned around giving Riku a friendly smile before signing for Riku to sit next to him.

"Sorry about that Riku they weren't about to let me come and meet me you alone. I told them you understand and wouldn't start anything." Riku looked at the three sitting across the table; he wondered what was keeping them from flying across the table and attacking him.

"That's quite alright; I won't be trying to convince you to trust me. Your choice, besides this is nothing to do with making friends. This is about an old friendship." Riku cocked his head looking at Sora. There had been many things that changed about his friend.

"It has been a while. Riku what have you been doing all these years?" Sora asked leaning back in his chair in an almost mirror image of Riku.

"Taking missions mostly. Ansem likes to torture me I guess that's what I get for dying his hair pink." Riku said smiling at the memory of Ansem's pink hair. It was worth the punishment he got.

"Does sound like something Riku would do. Didn't we do that to that one evil teacher we had?" Sora asked scratching absent mindedly at his head.

"You mean that tight ass teacher Mr.Omy." Riku said laughing full heartedly Sora along with him. The others starred dubiously at them.

"You're joking right? Aren't you an elder you couldn't be showing such disrespect to Ansem. I mean he's supposed to be the strict asshole that kill's anyone who disrespects him!" Yuffie said an annoyed and puzzled expression on her facial expression.

"That is hard to explain. Ansem and I are a little too proud and this causes problems between us. Like he said he was lucky to even get me to bow to him. Some how heallows me more leanency and than the other elders, so their pissed. They don't like that I get Ansem's attention." Riku tucked a sliver strand behind his ear.

"Didn't you say you were only a little over 100 years old? How are you an elder?" Leon asked coldly not really believing anything that he said. Riku ignored the hatred in the words and answered.

"Ansem is the one who changed me into what I am. He raised me, practically everything I learned I learned from him. His son so to speak, ironic that we even look similar. He gave me the position of elder and I took it. Not much more to it then that." Riku examined the dancing going own down on the ground floor. The lights were some what irritating and the music was loud.

"To bright and noisy isn't it?" Sora asked observing his old friends expression of annoyance.

"Indeed it is. Is that why you normally wear a hood?" Riku asked returning his attention to Sora. Sora hadn't spoken much. Sora merely nodded and Riku noticed the meaning behind it.

"You haven told them have you?" Riku asked so only Sora could hear the exchange of words. The others strained to catch what he had said; they pulled back in annoyance when the music drowned out the conversation.

"I always mean too. Guess I'm afraid to say anything they have been my only friends in many years. And with what we do I think they would accuse me of spying or betrayal." Sora said a sad smile on his face.

"How do you know each other? If you're a vampire and are at least 100 years old how did you meet Sora?" Cloud spoke glaring daggers at Riku. Both Sora and Riku had tensed and exchanged worried glances. A deafening silence settled between them.

"We met a few years back." Sora lied through his teeth. Riku glanced over at Sora; he could tell the others were skeptical about his answer.

"It's true. As it were Sora knew I was… what I am. He kept my secret and trusted me more then any human should. At the time I was in need of a friend and Sora eagerly opened his heart to me. I'll say I wasn't very open with him for a while. I felt that he was just too good to be real, like there was something more to it." Riku had made eye contact with Leon. If anything Leon was the main person he needed to convince, it seemed to him that the others followed whatever Leon did.

Leon returned Riku's gaze but not as intense as the beginning of the meeting. He still didn't trust Riku but he actually seemed to care or at least have a heart. The others were sitting still, the air growing tense. Leon was trying to decide if the story was true or it was a lie. Knowing Sora it was most likely true, the kid was just too trusting.

"Sora has always been a little on the trusting side. Actually I find it getting him in many dangerous situations. With a vampire and his line of work now I don't see how he can still trust you." Leon studied Riku's expression it was one of deep thought but somehow that was all he could see. Normally Leon was good at reading things past fake smiles or friendships but this Riku was different.

"I am not too trusting! I find I give people the benefit of the doubt, and most you just need to give a chance. If I remember correctly I believe none of you ever spoke keeping to your selves always looking over your shoulder for a dark shadow that I might add was never there. Perhaps I am reckless to be trusting but to live like I can never trust anyone…I give my life for any of you and I don't ask you do the same. I only hope our friendship and my trust mean something to you." Sora snapped at Leon. It was rare to see Sora mad but when you did it was unnerving his eyes flashed a blazing blue. Chills ran down Yuffie's spin and both Leon and Cloud could say nothing or were too scared too.

Riku was amused with Sora. He of course had seen Sora mad several times most times because of him. Sora he had to admit was the one person that scared him shitless and he tried his best to keep form pissing him off. Sora though was never one to anger easy.

"You still scare me with that temper of yours." Riku said smirking at Sora. In return Sora gave him a what-the-hell look. Leon, Cloud and Yuffie looked some what relived to have Sora's glare off them. Thought they were giving Riku the do-you-know-what-your-playing-with looks. Riku laughed aloud at all the looks.

"Forgive me but you must remember I don't often hang around those with actual personalities. You happen to be my first entertainment in a long time." death glares were sent a him "I didn't mean entertainment like I'm only here to humor myself, I mean that you actually are the first people I have interacted with in decades." Riku sat forward on his chair allowing him to lean on the table. He was never one to do the whole polite sit up strait thing.

"I think not being around people slowly drives you insane, and that would explain a lot." Sora nodded his head with his reasoning. Riku swiped at Sora who had scooted away nearly falling off his seat in the process.

"Well children although you don't trust me alone with Sora. I'm afraid the adults must speak alone. That means you stay here and we go out." Riku said mockingly. He was looking to get rise out of the others and how he succeeded.

"CHILDREN! I'll let you know we are all living on our own and happen to be of legal drinking age." Yuffie argued crossing her arms. She pouted much like a 2 year old denied candy.

"Translation- We might only be one or two years over 21 but at least we're not old farts like you." Cloud pointed out. Let's say Riku pissed more then Yuffie off.

"Ouch that hurts. I'll let you in on a secret, one I might be 150 years old but at least I'll never wrinkle." Riku smirked when Yuffie grabbed her daggers and was close to stabbing him to death.

"You little bastard I'll cut you-" Sora held Yuffie back from acting on her words.

"Sorry guys but he's right. We needed to talk and just the two of us. I'm afraid there is no need for you to hang around." Sora continued cutting off the others "Despite you not trusting him I don't expect him to kill me before I at least talk to him." Sora stood up, Riku with him.

"Fine, whatever. Don't come crying to me when he betrays you and decides he'd like a snack. Just check in before you head home." Leon said with a stoic expression. His eyes were closed and he ignored Yuffie's and Cloud's protests.

"I will. Don't worry I'll be fine." With that Riku and Sora exited the club, 3 pairs of eyes following them.

When they reached the streets Sora pulled his hood up. Riku assumed it was more for keeping a low profile. They waked silently in the direction of a near by coffie shop. Not like he could drink it but it was not as crowded but they could still avoid ease dropping.

"How have you been Riku?" Sora asked in a similar tone they used when they were younger. Riku scanned the young brunnete next to him.

"I never thought we would be walking like this again. I remember everything as if it only happened last week. Now it seems time goes on forever and nothing changes about me. Like time forgets me and I assume as much for you." Riku stopped walking to lean against the wall of a near by building.

"It seems the world changes and my friend's age around me but I do nothing but keep the body I had at the age of 16. Even as the years pass I remained untouched by time. That is our gift and curse. We grew up together I only knew you for the first 16 years of your life. Standing before now more than 100 years later it's like you never left." Sora had stopped and faced towards Riku. Sora's head was chocked to one side and it allowed light for Riku to see past the shadows of the hood.

"The same thing I often find myself lost in deep thought about. I am truly sorry for leaving so suddenly, I was given no chance. With Ansem always watching he soon found out that I was leaving to visit you. Everyone else thought I had been killed and no one could find a body. Sora you were the only one who knew. You risked a lot keeping my secret." Riku spoke softly he always felt guilty about leaving Sora behind. He wanted to make Sora a vampire so he could stay with Sora forever, but he wouldn't be the one to take humanity away from him.

"Riku you kept my secret. When I lied and said you had met me while you were a vampire. Why? I mean you could have gotten me in a situation-" Sora was rambling and Riku had silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"You still talk too much. And one you were and always will be my best friend even if we fight on opposite sides. Two I owe you for risking everything for keeping my secret; I need to return the favor." Riku still had his hand over Sora's mouth and Sora nodded his head and a muffled reply.

"This leads us to our- Ouch!" Riku pulled his back quickly examining the teeth marks Sora had left behind.

"Your hand was bothering me and well I couldn't tell you to take it off." Sora said grinning and scratching his head.

"What! That's…You…Grrrr…never mind" Riku rolled his eyes as Sora apologized "Like I was going to say before you decided to bite me. How did you become a Vampire?" Riku asked as while examining his injured hand again.

"Let's talk about it in the coffee shop. This story is long and requires at least a break from standing. Come on." Sora started walking, Riku catching up with him falling into step beside him.

"Well it better be a good story and no skipping on the details. I would like to know exactly what happened after I left." Riku smirked and Sora nodded smiling warmly.

**For this piece I plan to make it darker and scarier, but for now it's still well…nice I guess. Later chapters I planned real cool freaky things. Let's say Ansem finds out about Sora being a vampire… That's all for now.**

**I liked this story. I'm very proud of how I'm doing, but…I have no reviews.  
I refuse to update the story until I receive some reviews. Come on people just press the button write a word or two and send. Reviews please or no update.**

**JaN**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and ungrounded! But…….. Seems I wont be updating as often as I would like too for the next two weeks. So I have to break my promise about having all my current stories updated.**

**(JaN ducks tomatoes thrown at her from readers) I have the next two chapters done for this story too…damn. (don't kill me) Well I have a religious annoying thing I have to got to and I'm going to Louisiana Thursday afternoon.**

**I will be back and update without falling behind in school….what am I saying? Ignore that sometimes I'm to lazy to even open my backpack. O well and I'm done rambling so READ & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Why am I doing this?**

--**flashback 134 yrs ago**--

The bell rang, the echo carrying through the halls. Doors flew open and loud chatter filled the once silent hall ways. Students headed to their lockers and grouped up with friends that acted as they hadn't seen each other in years.

'Ya right. They only saw each other like 30 minutes ago. Stupid, annoying blonde I'm so perfect and popular bitches.'

I looked down the hall to see our friends hanging around my locker. I don't know if I found any of them as my friends though. They didn't know that. I acted as I always had…well before Riku's supposed death.

I laughed at the thought of calling it death. I guess you could call it that he was the undead. One of the Vampires you heard more and more about everyday. There had been a lot of these disappearances lately and teachers and parents where getting edgy about it.

The students here assumed it was just the kids running away or some strange gang that kept them form making contact with anyone. Bullshit all of it, I know what's happening but I cant say anything because well Riku made me promise.

Why did life get so complicated? My best friend the one I knew better then anyone else did. We knew everything about each other and now this! I cant even see him as often as I normally did. If I want to hang out with him it has to be late at night and it's starting to affect my everyday life.

Can you believe I have been called to the counselor because teachers thought I had gotten into drugs! Me a druggy! What the hell shit is that? Now rumors are going around and my life sucks right now. Tonight though Riku promised to visit. I haven't seen him this whole week. Said he had things to take care of.

I opened my locker and could fell the stairs of my friends on the back of my head. It was annoying, I wanted to turn around and bash their heads in. Okay Sora calm down ten…nine…eight…seven… six…five…four…three, two, one. Evil friend killing thoughts gone.

"Hey guys what's up? Your acting like there's something wrong." I opened my backpack, I started placing the books I needed for homework I probably never end up doing.

"Well Sora…people are still hell bent about you being into drugs. We are starting to think maybe there is something wrong. You know something your not telling us." Kairi said. She was red headed and dressed in a mini skirt with a almost see threw white tank top. Can you say slut?

"You think I care about what they say? If you want to believe them fine your choice, just remember who your talking too." I closed my locker, I was now really annoyed. If they kept pushing this I was probably going to snap. Never mind I knew I was going to snap. I feel sorry for them when I do though without Riku here there's no one to stop me.

"Who are you talking too? You don't hang out with us anymore! This whole thing started after Riku-" Selphie was running her mouth when I conveniently punched the first thing I saw. Lucky it was my locker.

"You know what? Think what you want! Riku was my best friend and all of you now…How can you believe all these rumors? I am Sora, the kid you have known for years!" I hadn't turned to face them afraid I do something I really would…not regret. Enjoy mostly.

"Sora of course we don't but there is just too much against you! You an A student failing this whole year. Falling asleep in class. Turning assignments in late constantly and skipping classes! You haven't even managed to keep anything higher than a 20 in all your classes!" Kairi was screaming in the hall way attracting a lot of attention.

"Your starting to turn into Riku! He did all those things but I wouldn't think you would!" I turned around my head was lowered. Normally if I glared at someone they consider it not only cute but pointless. Now I had to hide all the hate, and anger behind my bangs.

"Shut up the fuck up." I heard gasps form the crowd that had formed behind the others. I was known to get mad rarely and cuss even rarer. Now it was like I was dropping the innocent mask. I had never once told anyone of my friends to shut up or anything close to it. Except maybe Riku.

"W-what?" I heard and felt the tension that had grown between us. Kairi was starring at me in disbelief. I could have laughed at her expression, it was priceless.

"You heard me. You act as though you knew Riku. You knew nothing, you got that? So stay the fuck out of something you have no clue of!" My voice had raised an octave and I felt as my body tensed from rage. I let if fill me until it was the only emotion left, all reasoning gone.

I felt as a hand was placed on my shoulder. It squeezed tightly when I didn't look up. From what I could tell I predicted it being Wakka. Wakka was one of the few who had seen how bad I get when my temper rose. Back then I had nearly beat Riku to death when he joked about my mother who was sick. Wakka had to restrain me also getting badly beaten himself.

"Let go Wakka." My voice was cold and emotionless. When Wakka had yet to remove his hand I jerked away from it. Wakka had then pushed me back against the lockers. This was to keep me from walking off like I had planned.

"Hey man chill ya? Stop she didn't mean it." Wakka applied more pressure when I tried to fight against his weight.

"Yes I did Wakka! If he's like Riku he'll end up dead just like him!" Kairi had her hands on her hips looking smugly at her words. My head shot up had I glared with all the rage I felt right at her. She took a step back and here I was pinned to the lockers.

"Stupid bitch! Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth? No, Fine shut the fuck up before I shut it for you!" I fought more against Wakka who was visibly starting to shake. If looks could kill there would be nothing left of Kairi. How I wished.

"Kairi shut up! Don't make him even madder. We don t need it and if you had seen Sora mad before you wouldn't be pushing it. Riku knew that." I tried to calm down some what I really did not need people thinking I was a druggy and insane killer.

"Riku was just some ass who got what he deserved!" She retorted although she was afraid. I lost it plain and simple.

"You fucking bitch!" I kneed Wakka hard in the stomach. He released his hold grabbing his stomach, gasping in pain. I didn't do much damage just enough so he would let go. Right now I was going for the red head bitch.

I pounced on Kairi. I slammed her hard onto the ground wrapping my hands around her neck. She clawed at my hands, it was pathetic. I tightened my hold around her neck. All else had disappeared, I could no longer her the screaming and cries for help of the students. I don't even remember seeing the school.

That was until something connected with the side of my face. I had fallen away from were Kairi lay gasping for air. I looked up to see Tidus standing over Kairi, he was still looking at me. The look in his eyes was a wave of emotion none of which fazed me.

I stood up and slowly walked over to were Kairi and Tidus were I saw Wakka joined them. Kairi was crying and shaking from behind them. I laughed I was now competley being run by my rage. In other words I was insane but no part of me wanted to stop until I taught Kairi a lesson she wont soon forget. Maybe one that involved sending her straight to hell.

I stopped short of where they were. I was going to wait and see what they chose to do. Either way I wasn't about to fail mentally or physically scarring Kairi. Nothing would stop me not even my "friends".

"Scared Kairi? Wakka warned you, I warned you. Now you pay the price, for speaking of something that should have been left alone." I ran my eyes lazily over Wakka and Tidus that were the only things protecting my prey. I felt powerful, I felt like an animal, their fear was amazing!

"Sora….snap out of it! Come on were your friends." Tidus pled desperately to this day I cant even describe how much I loved hearing that. Its ironic really.

"Stop Tidus, its useless. When he's like this he wont stop not until he's done. Last time this happened he nearly beat Riku to death. We have to stop him and I know it's not going to be easy." Wakka went pail he was still holding his stomach though you could tell it didn't hurt as it once did.

"Kairi my friend. Come out from behind them. I don't want them I want you. Make no mistake they wont get in the way." I had to keep from laughing at the expression on Kairi's face. I loved that she was afraid and most likely regretting ever pissing me off.

"S-sora…please…I-It's me Sora…K-kairi." Kairi chocked out through sobs. Never liked the bitch, always hanging around Riku and me cause we happened to be the only few who could stand her. Did I mention she was a bitch? I did? Well ya its true.

I ran straight for Tidus and Wakka. They looked shocked and I admit I was surprised at my own speed. I kicked Tidus straight in the stomach. He flew back, coughing up blood soon stopped moving at all. He wasn't dead I could still hear his ragged breathing.

Wakka shoved Kairi behind him before flying at me. I dodged him as he tried to get a hold on me. I jumped a ways back out of his reach. I may have been small for my size but when it came to fighting Riku and me were the best.

'Trying to pin me down is he? I know what your thinking Wakka and you wont stop what I have in store for Kairi.'

I grabbed a hold of Wakka's shirt before tossing him into the lockers. His head connected hard with the metal. He didn't rise nor move for that matter. I was only somewhat concerned that I may had done too much damage. Somewhat being the key word…..

Before my mind could completely catch up I had already grabbed a hold of Kairi, we were now running down the hall me dragging her behind me. Right now I had no idea what I was planning but I did know where I was headed.

We burst through the doors of the auditorium I stopped an scanned the empty room. I then headed towards the stage, Kairi was crying hysterically and she tried to pull from my hold. To bad she was terrified that even if she escaped my hold I would be able to intercept her if she made a break for the doors.

I had knowledge of how the stage lights worked and forced Kairi up the stairs to the set above. This was where the people who ran the technical things worked but I had other things planned. I grabbed hold of a cord and began wrapping Kairi tightly. Her arms were now tied tightly by her side, the only thing could move was her legs. Didn't matter though.

"Kairi are you afraid of heights?" I spoke, my voice full with a mischievous intent. My action were far from mischievous.

"P-please…..Sora! Stop!" Kairi was darting glances at me as I prepared to put my plan into action. I approached Kairi slowly like a predator to his prey. Funny how Kairi goes from long time friend to prey.

"Is Kairi scared? I'm sorry…but I never liked you, and well I'm tired of dealing with all your bitching. Not to mention I'm doing everyone a favor." I mocked her smiling dangerously at her. I must have had a near psychotic look because not only did Kairi pale to and almost lifeless color but she had backed away.

Bad choice. Her back connected with the railing intended to keep you from falling off. I shoved her hard against the railing when she tried to step away. I didn't hesitate to shove her again this time right over the edge. She fell screaming all the way. The cord I had tied to the railing snapped when the slack was at its max. The only thing holding her was the cord.

"Kairi how you doing? Don't look down now it's a long fall ." I tossed my leg over the rail and sat on the bar. I wasn't afraid of falling off, Riku and I had done this tons of times. Kairi had said nothing remaining silent. Tears falling silently down her cheeks. I don't remember if I even felt anything. No guilt, just…just. What I felt I cant even explain.

"Well Kairi it's been fun but I have some one I need to meet. Just so you know this cord wont hold out much longer. Even as I talk the cord is breaking." I climbed down the stairs and walked slowly down the row toward the door. I admired my work one last time as I reached the door. Kairi was pleading in the background for some one to help but it was barely over a whisper.

I pushed the door open as I did I heard a loud snap. This was quickly followed by a sickening thud if I had cared. A smile ghost across my face as I left the auditorium. I didn't need to look back to know that I had accomplished my goal. I pushed another door open and walked out of the school grounds with no intention of ever coming back.

**--End flashback Present day--**

Riku stared disbelieving at Sora. Sora sat in front of him his hood down and eyes fixed on the window. It started raining about half way through Sora's story.

'Did he really do that? I thought I was psychotic.' Riku pulled out of his musing when the bell of the door rang over head. Sora seemed to have also been brought back from his thoughts. He glanced at Riku who's expression was undecipherable. Sora shifted uneasy underneath Riku's gaze. He had always felt like he should feel guilty or something but he didnt even know if he felt bad. The memory felt like nothing.

"Does it sound bad if I say I personally think Kairi got what was coming to her?" Riku was of course being serious with Sora. He wasn't about to damn him to hell for something he did. Although he admit it was hilarious.

"Riku. No it doesn't help and yes it still bothers me." Sora said sharply. He hadn't meant to snap at Riku but it was a touchy subject that haunted him because he didn't feel remorse he felt less human.

"Why does it bother you? When your anger takes over your not the same person. You're a entirely different person, you Sora have always had the ignorance and innocence of a child even now. I have known you long enough to know that this is eating away at you. I bet your worried because you don't even feel sorry about what you did." A glance from Sora told him what he said was true.

"It's the past and we are here years later. Anyone of that time on longer exists, I cant even be certain that any of their decedents exist today." Riku said keeping eye contact with Sora." Sora shrugged in response.

"Silly to dwell on it isn't it? I understand what your saying and even to my own ears it sounds stupid. I guess it has always been something I wish you were there to help me through. That same night though you never showed up. I cant help but still hate you for not being there." Sora's voice dropped as he turned again to look out the window. Tears had formed in his eyes and a tear slowly rolled sown his cheek.

Riku reached across the table grabbing hold of Sora's chin. He turned Sora's face so that the eyes met. Riku wiped away the single tear with his thumb he then caressed Sora's face lovingly. Riku felt a feeling shoot through his body, his insides felt like they were on fire.

Sora leaned into Riku's touch. It had been so long and he missed Riku. Everything about Riku he missed. Most the time the reason he was unable to concentrate was because Riku was the only thing on his mind. Sora knew he loved Riku but as in friendship but he often thought maybe it wasn't just out of friendship. Now here he was feeling that same thought tug at his heart.

'What is this? Is there something more?' Sora opened his cerulean eyes to look deeply into Riku's. Riku's alluring aquamarine eyes that seemed to light a fire in his chest. Riku seemed to be in thought an almost serene and confused look upon his face.

Riku stared a Sora. This was the first time he had indeed looked at Sora like this. He thought once that maybe he felt something more for Sora but that was when they were younger. Now he was questioning this old feeling that seemed to revive with a simple touch.

A light blush appeared across Sora's features and Riku pulled his hand back. They hadn't realized that they had been that way for some time and now realized the stares they were receiving. They didn't care what they thought but what just happened was something else.

Riku cleared his throat to break the awkward silence between them. Sora looked at Riku waiting to see what Riku would say or do.

"So that's what happened that day but you still haven't explained this." Riku pointed at Sora. Sora realized he was asking about how he became a Vampire and released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Although breathing wasn't necessary to live. He was grateful for the subject change, their exchange earlier was something he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about right now.

"Well that happened the same day or rather night. Shortly after I left the school and the events that took place there." Sora continued his story.

* * *

**TBC O.o WTF! I was having major mood swings though this piece that or I was psycho. It turned out good though I admit I was surprised by how well it went.**

**If you don't understand their in the coffee shop now. Also Sora's got this major temper on him and I guess you could say it brings out a different person but he still knows what's going on. I thought I make Sora different for this story and I like making him the type of person if you piss off he'll kill you and laugh the whole time. Dunno just like the idea.**

**Also If you can tell I'm sorta making this a RikuxSora fic. I love this pairing and well I was debating about it. If you absolutely hate the idea tell me and I'll fix it. I don't want to lose fans! If you do want RikuxSora but only to a certain extent let me know too!**

**NOW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW SO…PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS**

**Psycopath That Lives in Midgar Vampire Riku Chibiruler1990- I didn't keep Sora in character but hey…I need it for later chapters. shadows and sonic's girl**

**BIG BONE CRUSHING HUGS TO YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wee! Welcome back friends to another tale of Under Darkness I got my brain working again after reading many many books. See knowledge give you power! Power to write! Also to make matters worse on the update I wanted and had a new chapter but then my dad takes away my laptop of his "business" and I'm left with not internet and no way to update! Grrr curse the parents of Just-a-Nightmare Joking I love them (looks around for any parent spies wishing to take laptop away)**

**JaN: Back to my story read and be happy enough to REVIEW! (Runs away with lap top to type in a secure environment aka the bathroom it has a lock people unlike my room!)**

**Disclaimer: Tehe I wish, you wish, we all wish!**

* * *

Sora's Point View

'Where the hell is he? HE promised to be here today. Damnit Riku where the hell.' I stopped to lean against the near by wall I had been waiting for three hours now and getting frustrated.

I needed to speak with you after what I did it was starting to drive me crazy and the last thing I needed was you to break a promise. I resorted to sinking down to the floor and sit there with my head resting on my knees.

I jerked when I heard a noise in the shadows to my right. I assumed it was you because how many times you sneak up on me and scare me shitless. Normally I wouldn't hear you coming but I shrugged it off. I got up and walked over to the right side of the building.

I walked into a clearing with just enough light to see around. I looked around to see if I could spot you but no one was there.

'I must be going crazy…never mind that thought. I am crazy who goes around killing off friends they've known for years.'

"Shit, shit, shit…..Riku where are you? God dammit I'm here to see you, sacrificing everything and your not here. I was there for you where are you now when I need you!" I felt a chill run down my spin, that feeling like there is someone behind you and their just starring.

I turned around slowly trying to stay calm; I think I even convinced myself it was you for a second. That was until I saw someone else, the same dark beauty about him. I can't recall exactly what he looks like but it's been years but I can recall his eyes.

"Why here all alone?" he asked

"W-what? Me, I'm here waiting for a friend but you should know as much you have been watching me for some time now. Am I right?" I stood my ground taking and almost superior confident stance. Maybe I could scare him off, I dunno?

"True, but I know this Riku. Do you know what this Riku is? What power he possesses, whom he serves?" He stood still unmoving.

"He's my best friend and yes I am well aware that he is a Vampire and who his master is." I answered and a long silence stretched.

"What would you say if I could take you too him? If I could give you a way that you'll never have to leave him again? What say you to that?" The man answered.

"I'd say show me." I answered without hesitation the one thing I had ever been so sure of. I knew exactly what he was hinting too but I wasn't afraid.

End Sora's PV

* * *

"That was the night I was changed, I can't remember the mans face but his eyes I could never forget. He never gave me his name he just told me he was leaving and I was his final act as a vampire his heir so to speak. At the time it meant very little but I later learned he was caught in a fight with slayers and was killed." Sora sat back against the stall chair no longer as defensive. He relaxed taking a less serious tone.

"Then do you regret your choice?" Riku asked it was a soft suggestion that he could answer if he wished.

"No. Not when there are those like you who did not get to choose if they wanted this fate. I would make me seem selfish if I were to say so. Though if you asked me back then I would have answered different because after years and years of searching for you it seemed that I would never find you. That perhaps you had indeed died." Sora closed his eyes seeming as exhausted now as Riku imagined he did back then.

"Can I ask why you never came that night?" Sora asked he looked at the ground when Riku watched him with that same burning stare.

"Ansem. The night I was to meet you he found me sneakign off. After he caught me he dragged me back. I was too weak to fight back, not against his strength. You cant imagine how hard I fought but it was worthless. I'm so sorry. I wanted to meet you so bad, but Ansem had the whole mansion watching my every move." Riku shook his head he felt bad for what his friend went through.

Sora didnt say anything and a long silence hang in the air. "At least I know now." Sora responded finally. They smiled at each other briefly.

"Sora, I would ask you another question but I'm afraid we will have to save if for another time." Riku stood waiting for Sora to follow him.

"And why is that Riku?" Sora stood and walked after Riku and out to the street. Riku smirked lightly at him.

"One because it would be a long story and because we are running low on time. Although we are capable to walk in day light for extended amount of periods it's not safe to on a empty stomach. And I imagine you hunt late in the night closer to dawn to avoid the slayers if you have managed to keep you condition under wraps." Sora nodded in understanding and followed along side of Riku.

"I have a perfect hunting area that always has good picks if you want…"Sora trailed off knowing Riku would gladly take the offer.

"Lead the way. And we can talk on the way." Riku stopped and awaited Sora to lead.

"Right this way." Sora jumped to a roof top Riku right beside him as graceful as always.

"Riku I have another question for you. Did you look for me? I mean you assumed I was dead but how is that?" Sora had stopped on a ledge of a building to look down at a small sanctuary.

"I looked; I looked for a long time. I went to your house at night to see no one there sometimes maybe your mother sitting in a chair with a book. Though it seemed she was never there she was distant never any life in her eyes that I would see when you were at her side. I watched your house day after day, and I mean I was restricted on time but I would steal every chance I got. When there was no sign and no word from you I was panicked. I had half the mind to bust down your door and ask your mother where you had gone." Riku laughed at this point but Sora could see the distress his eyes reflected.

"How long did you look?" Sora's question was simple and soft spoken, for Riku this was out of character for Sora back then and the present one before him.

"Till today. I looked until today…" Riku trailed off letting the silence settle, before Sora turned and smiled at him.

"My search ended today as well." Sora looked at the smile Riku tried to hide behind his bangs.

'But even if I was unable to see his smile I can make a good guess that this is the first time in a long time that Riku has smiled.'

"Saved that for you, and only you." Riku looked up and smirked at Sora who raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"It's not nice to invade minds without permission. Well seeing as were here how about I bite to eat?"

"So… where exactly are we? This looks more like a sanctuary or church ground." Riku examined the people below men and women all scattered around.

"Something like that. I discovered this a while back and there is always someone here at this hour or any hour for that matter. They come here to pray, for what I don't know. I was never much of a religious person." Sora jumped down off the roof Riku following right beside him.

"You were more of the innocent, pure ignorant type. The one every child molester wanted. With your big blue eyes that could melt any heart and a smile that was pure sunshine. Bet people just wanted to eat you- owww!" Riku was rubbing the back of his head where Sora had just smacked him.

"Well you haven't changed still a pain in the ass." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku.

"And you still act like a kid. What mature 150 year old sticks there tongue out at people?" Riku ducked another assault from Sora.

"You can't talk…" Sora's stomach growled ending there childish fight. "Aww Riku I'm hungry." Sora said looking at his stomach.

"Hi hungry I'm Riku." Riku managed to say without losing his head to Sora. "Fine, Fine settle down, now lets go track someone down individually and meet back on the roof in 10. Can't risk drawing to much attention." Sora mock saluted Riku before swiftly running off in the opposite direction where Riku was headed.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV10 mins later VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Much better!" Sora announced while landing on the roof, Riku overlooking the city sky line. Sora walked to his side and joined him in observing.

"What do we do know?" Riku asked it had been plaguing his mind ever since he reunited with his best friend.

"I don't know Riku. To be together again and then once again be separated by sides. Sound like something I've heard before." Sora had no answers for Riku and he was aware Riku most likely had none for him as well.

"I guess will have to play it by ear then huh?" Riku said after a short while.

"That's all we can do. But this war is going to drive us apart. It's going to be even more dangerous to walkout on the streets day or night and even more dangerous to associate with an enemy." Sora knew he was being blunt but no beating around the bush, one way or the other they would be caught in this situation.

"Am I an enemy Sora?"

"No, but they don't know that. Neither will they understand that."

SvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvSvS

The red lights on the clock read 4:30 in the morning of all things. Leon had gone home to catch some shut eye and await Sora's call. After he failed miserably to fall asleep is mind full of miscellaneous shit and the voice in the back of his head when Sora didn't call. Leon checked the clock every hour and checked his cell phone and answering machine if Sora had called. So in the end he gave up and sat waiting by his home and cell phone for Sora's call.

Finally came the ring of his phone, Leon picked up at the first ring. "Sora? God do you know what time it is! I expected your call earlier like and hour after you left but-" Leon listened to Sora on the other line dumbstruck before putting the phone down of the receiver.

'Did he just…I mean I'm supposed to be looking after him with him being just a kid and he tells me to shut up an go to bed! The he has the nerve to tell me to trust him while he's the one out with the vampire all hours of the night. Worst he hung up on me. God were rubbing off on the kid…'

"I need to go to bed and stop talking to myself…" Leon rubbed at his temples before taking Sora and his advice and going to bed.

**

* * *

Well how was that? Not to bad I hope. It was short! Well I'm already working on an update so expect that no later then umm...2 days or maybe 1...just expect it soon. I liked it, it's good for now and now I must go and update my other fic. Before my lap top is taken away from me yet again. I love my lap top I call him Mr. Just-a-Nightmare's laptop. XD Anyways will you feed my need for REVIEWS? Please!**

**1-800-JanNeedsReivews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Weee" talking**

**_'Weee'_ thinking**

**Disclaimer: …Do I have too?**

* * *

"Riku? Now where have you been? Running around still being as rebellious as you where when I first brought you in?" Ansem asked when Riku walked into his room.

"Me rebellious? No, just out that's all." Riku was playing stupid but he always did like to annoy Ansem when he could.

"So where were you? You reported back like I asked and before we could go into detail you ask to leave to more important matters. Now what can be more important than the information on the slayer's meeting?" Ansem spoke calmly but coldly playing Riku's game.

"Meeting with a friend…" Riku was normally a loner and at that rarely shared any personal information but Ansem was the exception. He was the only person Riku had over the years regardless of Ansem being the one who changed him Riku was attached.

"What friend is that? Everyone knows you have no friends, even when you were human you had close to no friends. Just that one extremely attached brunette." Ansem moved closer to Riku stopping just in front of him.

"That brunette happened to be my best friend." Riku spat at Ansem. It was a very cold subject to talk about for Riku and anyone who brought it up needed their head ripped off.

"Yes, I know. You still went to see him after you changed. You endangered yourself with trusting that human. What if he told someone about you? Besides who would ever trust a vampire except its own kind?" Ansem leveled his gaze to Riku who haughty looked away and walked to the window.

"He did. And I trusted him." Riku was again defending that one belief he held too since he was changed. That Sora was indeed the only one who cared for him and the only one who would still be there if he went back years later.

"But did he really? After you went on your mission and came back he was gone wasn't he? I mean what type of friend does that? Trust me Riku he was not your friend and this new friend of your is not worth your time either. I and this clan are the only ones who are your friends." Ansem walked to Riku had placed his cold clammy hand on Riku's shoulder in comfort.

"Really?" Riku asked he wasn't going to defend his friendships to Ansem because in the end this was the lecture he got. The same every time.

_'But what he doesn't know is that same "extremely attached brunette" was still looking. And just tonight we were reunited, and the friendship and completeness is back. Now we're immortal together and I don't plan to lose him a second time. Not after the fist left a void in my heart for so long.'_

"Really…so now tell me about this slayer's meeting. The Avengers is what there calling themselves isn't it?"

_

* * *

'I wonder what the big fuss is about? I mean calling a meeting at noon when Leon and I both know I didn't get in till 4:30. I mean I might be a vampire but I like to sleep to ya know? Make matters worse I'll get yelled at because I'm half and hour late!'_

"Coming through!" Sora yelled as he jumped over a bench where people where waiting for a bus. It was always the same, running late then having to go through an obstacle course to get where he need to be. Let's seeing dodging traffic on and off the sidewalk and any stray benches, trashcans and old people that cross his path.

_'Next time I'm calling the meeting and setting it in an area that's not crowded, close to my house and at a decent hour!'_ Sora thought as he zigzagged his way through a large crowd. Sora turned left and entered an old warehouse that had been changed into a diner. Deep Diner.

"Finally!" Yuffie yelled at the sight of Sora looking around for them. She waved her arms around unnecessarily I might add to get Sora's attention.

"Late again, and we already ordered for you." Leon said in a gruff non sociable way.

"Grouchy much Leon?" Sora asked before ducking an onslaught of fries flying his way. Cloud laughed while trying to catch fries in his mouth. (AN: Yes Cloud is a blond and has a personality in this story!)

"You should know keeping me up until 4 or whatever time in the morning!" Leon sulked back into his seat when Sora only laughed at him and patted his head. Leon batting Sora's hand away. The other restaurant costumers only starring at the groups antics.

"What? Till four am? Sora, Leon is there something you want to tell us?" Cloud asked with a serious face.

"W-what….ewww like that. Dirty thoughts! Leon and Sora going at it!" Yuffie mock fainted before trying to dispose of any boy on boy action thoughts she had going on. Like she minded...

"Cloud!" was the only thing Leon said before chasing Cloud around the diner. People jumping out of that way and some asking for the bill to leave and soon as possible.

"Ummm….not like that. I was supposed to call Leon when I got back in and it was around 4 that I called." Sora interjected lightly.

"Till four? Then you were out with one of the enemies till then? That's dangerous and I can't imagine what the type of lecture you parents gave you. I mean I remember when I was out past curfew I was grounded for like ever!" Yuffie exaggerated with hand gestures.

"Umm…yeah I got yeah…" Was Sora's intelligent response.

"So how did that blow over Sora. Did you get off with a warning or are you out here without you parent's knowledge? Because if you are I'm sending you strait-" Leon was starting his speech when Sora tossed a fry at him.

"Don't worry I got in without them realizing I was out all hours of the night. But trust me it was a close call." Sora replied looking at the others.

'Well that is it was a close call for my not expecting that question. I didn't exactly tell them I live on my own. But hey if they think that. I'm not going to correct them. Don't ask don't tell…' Sora swirled a fry in the ketchup in the plate in front of him.

"What's wrong mini me?" Cloud asked ruffling Sora's already unruly gravity defying hair.

"Nothing…" Sora said as he pushed Cloud's hand away. Cloud looked at Leon then Yuffie who just shrugged.

"It's that vampire isn't it?" Leon asked. By this time everyone had finished off their food that is all except Sora.

"…" Sora looked out side the window. Leon stood up Yuffie and Cloud following suit. Leon grabbed a hold of Sora dragging him out of the diner.

"Leon will you stop! Let go of me!" Sora struggled trying to break away from Leon's grasp. Leon just grabbed Sora and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Sora sorry but you have to see this." Was all Leon said, Sora threw pleading looks at Yuffie and Cloud and they only looked away. Sure Sora could easily slip out of the hold Leon had him in but this was his friend. He would not risk hurting his friends.

They walked down the street Sora still struggling half-heatedly and Leon leading the others. Passer byers through the group weird looks and some even looked liked they were about to call the cops seeing Sora struggle against Leon's hold. Sora only nodded his head in a motion that it was fine before they put their phone away.

Leon stopped at one of the places Sora knew to be a holding and or place where he often found slayers hanging around. Leon entered a code into the panel and there was and audible click before Leon entered the building. Leon then walked past the 'living room' to a back room. Slayers watching them pass interested on the scene before them.

Leon nodded in a greeting waving off those who look concerned glancing at Sora. Sora was now scowling and glared at a few of the slayers that laughed at his position. They quieted down when they noticed Leon ceased to stop his walking the other still following in silence. Leon opened a wooden door; Sora was unaware what was happening as he was still facing the opposite way.

"Sora we are the leaders of the group, we must agree and we must hold strong to our beliefs. Sora this is what vampires do. This is what they are." Leon had put Sora down to face a couple of young men. A brunette and blond. They were obviously the victims of a vampires snack. Sora's eyes widened when he recognized the blond from the sanctuary.

"They were found thrown in the bush by some unsuspecting couple that went to pray for a child. Sora can you really call yourself a friend of even think about being a friend to someone who does this and has no regrets?" Leon leaned against the doorway watching Sora just look at the bodies on the ground.

Sora turned around and cut his eyes at Leon who took a step back from the doorway. Sora only stood there starring down Leon, who only fixed him with a concerned look. Sora took a deep breath before taking a lazy posture slouched slightly.

"Look, I'm not fighting over that fact that he is a vampire. He was my friend long before I came to The Avengers. He was my friend long before I met any of you. I refuse regardless of what you think to treat him any different because of the sides we are now." Sora pushed past Leon and the others and Leon followed after him grabbing his arm roughly and spinning him around.

"Everybody out NOW!" Leon said in a clam and cold voice as he stared down Sora with his stormy gray eyes. The slayers that where collected in the living room quickly filed out of the room to either the back rooms or to the back yard. Some all though afraid of the wrath of Leon risked to easedropp although Leon was too occupied with the young slayer in front of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What poison did that vampire feed you? Did he tell you he wasn't going to threaten you or this operation? Was he glad or smug that you seemed to accept him as a friend even after this? Or are you really that ignorant and oblivious to see that he might be using you!" Leon was like Sora's big brother and he be damned if he let some flashy words of a vampire influence someone like Sora.

"Let go…" Was all Sora said he tried to rip his arm from Leon's grip regardless of the build up of annoyance he still would not hurt him. Leon refused to and if anything his grip tightened.

"I won't. Sora so what did he tell you? Why are you acting like you can't decide if he is your true friend or if we are? You even admitted to him being your friend. Do you think of him closer then us even though you haven't seen him in years?" Leon said between gritted teeth, when Sora's heated glare met his, although Sora had yet to say anything beside "let go". Leon's patience thinned as Sora began to pull at then attempt to pry at Leon's grip.

"I did." Sora spoke softly almost menacingly sending chills down Leon's spin. "He was always there. Riku, the vampire was the only friend I had even while I attended school. There hasn't been anybody that I have been closer to in my life. I've known Riku since I was small, and excuse me if I can't just ignore that." Sora said the last part dripping in sarcasm.

Leon could not believe his ears; the he saw something close to fear maybe regret flash through Sora's eyes. Sora bowed his head and looked much like a puppy that had been kicked.

'_What am I doing, just a second ago I was annoyed with Leon! Not pissed to the point I was planning the best way to deal with him. I'm losing it……there is no way I can stay here if he keeps firing accusations and questions like that. I won't, I can't hurt Leon, and the others. Just leave; he's not Kairi this is not like school……not like school…..not like school….'_ Sora began to chant in his head. (AN: Chapter 4 reference)

"Sora." Leon voice barked in a command to get Sora to look at him. Sora reacted just the opposite hiding behind his bangs. Then Leon felt as Sora's body tensed and started to shake like he was crying. Sora then started to shake his head mumbling something indecipherable.

"Sora?" Leon was concerned at the drastic change that he just witnessed in Sora. One second he looked ready to rip Leon's head off now it was like he was seconds away from breaking down in tears. Then Sora's voice rose and he was chanting something shaking his head.

"Not like school….not like my friends…..not like Kairi……..not like school…." Leon kneeled down to level with Sora. At the loss of grip Sora shoved Leon hard making him fall back Leon stared at Sora in disbelief. Never once had Sora ever dared to touch any of them in a violent way, it didn't hurt but it had Leon wondering if he over stepped his bounds.

"J-just stay away from me, for a little just give me time." With that said Sora stormed out of the building the door slamming closed behind him. Sora walked quickly down the street. Leon and the others were still left to wonder what was going on through their youngest members head.

"Leon? What was that? Did that vampire do something to Sora…?" Yuffie asked to the back of Leon, she got no answer and she assumed that he was still in shock.

"There's no way to know, I guess were going to have to wait for Sora to sort it out on his on before we try that again." Cloud answered for Leon and inwardly all the others agreed to that very idea.

* * *

Sora continued his fast pace people moving quickly out his way disturbed at the angry vibe that radiated off of him. Sora grabbed his phone from his coat pocket to flip it open dialing a number he recently memorized. Sora listened to the ringing before some one picked up the phone.

"Hey. Yeah it me…huh nothings wrong…is it that obvious?…..Look can you meet me now?….Meet me at the park in ten. NO!….sheesh just…yes whatever. See ya." With that Sora closed the phone a little less aggravated then he did before the call.

Sora strolled lazily to the park seeing he was only a block or two away. He looked at the scenery of the busy streets and random kids chasing each other through the hoards of people who seem to relax at the care free sight.

Sora arrived and went straight to the fountain in the center of the park. He sat on the fountain rim feeling as stray droplets of water spray against him. He closed his eyes to listen to the waster as if fell into the pool below to again spout out the top, a pattern that never ceased to stop. Sora opened his eyes to turn around when he felt a shadow lingering over him.

"I like the fact that even after all of those years you still haven't changed." Riku said joining Sora sitting down of the fountain.

"And you can still see my forced cheerfulness?" Sora asked although knowing the answer. Riku only smirked at him though after a look Sora's eyes were clouded with a confusion of emotion.

"Yes, and I have to assume something happened. You seemed like you were fighting something and I have know you long enough to know when something is bothering you." Riku felt his gaze begin to wander from Sora's face to his posture and lingering a while on Sora's body frame. He was known to observe but he shook his head when he realized he wasn't observing, he had been memorizing.

"I almost went ballistic on Leon." Sora said turning to look at Riku. Sora fought of the urge to shiver at the intense gaze Riku was giving him. He hadn't seen that gaze for years, and now it was back.

"Over what. Your not one to anger easily unless threatened or insulted. But still the insult has to cut deep to your heart. What happened?" Riku said as though he had not been starring at Sora in a hungry matter.

"He insulted me in a way. Well that is he insulted you, saying you were trying to turn me against them or were using me to get the information you needed. Of course I fired back with my beliefs but he kept pushing and it took me off guard. I almost lost control." Sora relaxed bringing his knees to his chest resting his head lightly on them.

"I must be bad luck. Seems I've brought nothing but grief to you since the meeting." Riku stated lightly although in his head he was flying at the thought of Sora defending their friendship.

"Well I must be a glutton because I don't plan to change my mind." Sora laughed and Riku chuckled. This was the way it was with them when they were younger. Always defending their friendship and causing all sorts of mayhem.

"Leon must really want me dead then?" Riku asked and Sora only gave him a what-do-you-think look.

"Well if it makes you feel better I have to fight off the lectures Ansem gives me because of admitting I have a friend." Riku sat Indian style as he leaned on one knee his head propped up in one hand.

"Lectures? I got a display of dead bodies and a death grip." Sora said. Sora's thought about asking Riku a question although he decided it wasn't best to ask if it was something that was related to information on the war.

"The lectures are always him telling me I have no need for friend and all the friends and allies I need are in our clan. I guess it's a form of brainwashing because every time I brought up a friend topic it always the same. In the end I never mention it and I tend to snap when people ask about my past, about you." Riku looked away feeling ashamed at the thought. Sora looked at Riku but this time really looking.

'Damn he's grown, wonder if I look any different?' Sora noted the muscle that showed through the material of his shirt. He briefly thought what it would feel like to be held by him before pushing the thought to the back of his mind after it registered what he thought.

"Sora you need to be careful make sure you keep your hood up and we need to watch where we wander too. Stay on the slayer side of town." Riku said in a serious tone bringing Sora out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Sora was now a little concerned maybe Riku was beginning to act weird like he was and Ansem was getting suspicious.

"Ansem remembers you. I don't think he'll give us much trouble seeing as he doesn't know but if he sees you he'll know that you're a vampire. After that you can only imagine what will happen." Riku looked at Sora seeing shock at the sudden thought of his secret getting out.

"How does he know what I look like?" Sora asked and it was apparent he was trying to register exactly what type of risk this was.

"Seems he was watching us,…well me long before he changed me. Seeing as you were always around he seemed to just memorize you. But even now, he brought you up in a conversation. I don't like that he can still recall your face. Watch out for scouts and spies." Sora nodded in confirmation, he had always been careful about that type of thing and now there was more at stake.

"Even for that ruining the fact that I was beginning to relax and not worry about this war… I still have enjoyed just talking to you. It's hard to describe how much I actually missed this." Sora motioned the way they sat.

"Aww stop your making me feel all warm and fluffy inside!" Riku said in a mock kiddy tone. Soar stuck his tongue out at Riku, who made a grab for Sora's tongue. Sora leaning back to far to avoid Riku, fell back Riku falling on top of him.

"But I know what you mean Sora. I never knew how lonely and isolated I've been till you showed up again." Riku continued to lay on Sora regardless of the awkward position. Sora's leg were open Riku lying in between them.

"Umm Riku…" Sora said as a blush was apparent on his face. Riku only grinned like the Cheshire cat and refused to move much to the younger vampire's distress.

'Although older, and developed from the last time I saw him he's still cute. The girlish figure still apparent, I'm going to have to restrain myself or I might let myself just molest him.' Riku kissed Sora's forehead before moving off of him to prop himself on his elbows, as though nothing happened.

Sora sat up still dazed but registered the fact that he liked the position they were in. Sora looked at Riku who looked happier than he did a few seconds ago. Sora felt the same flip of his stomach when he felt Riku's lips on his forehead. Although it was nothing intimate Sora couldn't deny the feelings that were growing.

'When did I begin to develop feeling for my best friend?' Riku and Sora asked themselves at the same time although didn't know what was on the others mind. A smile on both their faces enjoying the silence that settled between them.

A jazz tune broke the silence. Riku pulled his cell phone out to glare at the number before flipping it open. "You better have a god damn reason for calling…fuck…yes I'm on my way." Riku closed his phone standing up and dusting himself off. "The bastard Ansem seems to have called an emergency meeting for the elders. So I have to go." Riku told Sora as he stood up. Sora looked upset at the sudden news.

"Well if you have to… I guess I better head back and apologize to Leon and the others anyways." Sora waved before he turned to walk off in the general direction. Riku quickly came up behind him and took him into an embrace kissing Sora cheek. "Bye Sora" before he dashed off disappearing in the shadows.

Sora beamed still smelling Riku's scent before continuing to walk with a bounce in his step.

* * *

**Cute! And now it's 4 in the morning... Now I know what Leon feels like! Well I ask for at least 5 reviews before I update again but maybe I'll be nice and just give you a free-bee just depends on my mood. Thank you for those who have enjoyed the story this far and I hope to keep getting support from you.**

**Author Notes:**

**1 There is no SoraLeon pairings it just brotherly love and all that good stuff!**

**2 Yes this is taking a yoai turn, sorry but I cant resist I'm a hard-core RikuSora fan.**

**3 Flames are allowed if you don't like my choice OR I TAKE IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**Just-a-Nightmare would like reviews please push button below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I deserve to die a horrible painful death and I know… it's been like forever since I updated well I'm back and on a role again so here's the update. I won't feel bad if you forgot what the hell my stories about and have to refresh of anything. Seriously I'm a bad person and should be struck down where I type.**

**Disclaimer: Again?**

* * *

"Why a meeting now?" Riku said quiet irate.

"Ha as if you didn't know! You're probably in on all the masters' secrets, and still you act like a child." Said a gray haired vampire a patch over one of his eye. Riku often thought he looked and acted like a pirate.

"Maybe that's because I am a child Xaldin, ever think of that?" Riku replied: he didn't often waste his time with auguring among the elders. A waste of energy and breath.

"A child my ass! Last time I checked you're pushing a hundred and fifty. I don't think that qualifies as a child." Said Axel the pyro vampire. Axel was always a pain and looked for any reason to push Riku's buttons or get him yelled at. Often Axel kissed ass to get off when he set the next building on fire.

"Says the vampire who has a record of screw ups and temper tantrums." Riku mentioned conveniently. Then quickly dodged the fire charkas thrown at his head.

"I some times wonder if this clan is safe with such reckless and idiotic children. Axel." Ansem joined them in the hall before beginning to walk to the plaza that lay behind the mansion.

"How long is this going to take, I rather not waste my night in a meeting." Riku added as they continued down the stairs. Ansem ignored his comment like most times.

"It'll take as long as it needs to Riku, be patient." Zexion a stoic and normally quiet vampire said to Riku. Zexion's silver hair covered one of his eyes but Riku enjoyed his company as he was the only elder besides Demyx and yes even Axel he took a liking, and tolerance too.

"Xaldin are the others down at the plaza already?" Ansem question the vampire.

"Yes Lord, they were arriving late but should be there by now." He answered as they entered the plaza a number of vampires appeared standing in the middle of the mosaic setting.

"Lord" They replied at the appearance of Ansem. Only two men both with a silver shade of hair remained quiet.

"Xemnas how are we doing with the militia side of things?" Ansem addressed the darker skinned vampire.

"Fair enough." Xemnas lowly said. Riku only exchanged a look with Saix the other silver headed man and Xemnas. Let's say they never really liked each other. Perhaps it was the fact that Riku refused to submit to either man in an inferior form.

"The brat still lives?" Saix spoke with no expression weather it bothered him or not. Riku knew he was seething inside. Even Riku ranked higher among the elders then Saix. The only ones above him were Xemnas and Ansem.

"You think? Were you worried about me?" Riku blankly commented. The next thing the others knew Saix and Riku were locked in battle. Riku blocked with his sword oblivion while Saix attempted to over power him with his staff.

"Must you do this every time?" Ansem asked not really caring.

"Naturally until one day he's cut down by either me or a slayers blade." Riku growled between gritted teeth. They separated returning to a simple relaxed stance.

"Can't you control your dog Ansem?" Xemnas crossed his arms giving Riku a crossed look.

"He's not as obedient as a dog, and never once have I had any control over him." Ansem said with a curt tone.

"I'm still here…" Riku chimed in although his tone was less than caring, "just start the meeting I have other plans than hanging around you stiffs all night."

"So what would you be doing playing with your little friend?" Saix spat with a cocky look and a grin to add to the look.

"Friend? The one I told you to rid yourself of? Riku? Riku!" Ansem grabbed Riku's arm flinging him into the mason wall before placing his hands on either side of Riku's head. Riku's eyes glowed with malice.

"Since when have you ever had control?!" Riku growled at Ansem's face, Ansem made quick work wrapping one of his hands around Riku's neck and slamming Riku's head into the wall. Riku cringed, his teeth clinched tight in pain.

"Axel! I want this boy found and I want him brought back to me. He must mean a lot to Riku to disregard my order." Axle looked dumb founded.

"M-my Lord t-the-" Axel stumbled over his words after all Riku was a friend regardless of all the times he got Axle in trouble or vice versa. "The meeting-"

"The meeting can wait! I want the boy. Go and don't come back without him!" Ansem kept Riku in a strong grasp as he struggled to free himself. Riku then brought his knee up to Ansem's open stomach; the vampire recoiled in pain and doubled over.

"Saix your dead!" Riku needed to by time the only thing to save Sora at this point was to get to him first. Riku darted past Axle with a pleading look but Axel was ordered and Riku couldn't expect him to go back on an order. Axle vanished in the black portal he summoned.

Riku jumped at a surprised Saix Riku summoned his blade clipping Saix's in the shoulder before summoning a portal and vanished.

"Riku's power has grown." Xemnas stated.

"Not only his power but so has his will, it makes him harder to control. He's slipping from my grasp." Ansem said starring where Riku had once been.

"Who is this boy to Riku?" Xemnas asked.

"I have an idea but that's only a suspicion, there has only been a place in Riku's life for one other. But he died some time ago."

* * *

Riku's head was spinning but he had to get to Sora before Axel. Naturally Axel wasn't going to know where to look. Who would think to look in enemy territory?

"Shit…" Riku held himself up against a large oak tree outside the park where Sora and he met earlier that day. "Ansem did a number on me…I should call Sora." Riku fumbled to get his phone out and speed dialed Sora.

After about the sixth ring Sora's voicemail picked up. "Well that was a brilliant idea if Sora was picking up the phone!" He slid to lean against the base of the tree.

"Riku?" A women's voice asked in an accusing way. The young girls stepped out of the shadows with short back hair and a scarf?

"Kinda warm for a scarf? Yuffie right, one of Sora's companions?" Riku only looked upon her with unseeing eyes.

"Companion? Hey are you okay?" Yuffie asked as she approached Riku as his eyes came in and out of focus.

"Actually no, but are you willing to help someone in desperate need of help? God now I'm rambling." Riku lifted a hand to his head before he tried to stand up again. Riku used the tree for support when he almost fell down.

"Wo, watch it! I'm not one for helping vampires but you a friend of Sora's and that's means a lot around here." Yuffie placed a steadying hand on the vampires shoulder.

"I need you to take me to Sora." Riku said his vision coming into focus on Yuffie's eyes. Yuffie looked stumped.

"I-I can't do that, we have a meeting right now and I'm on my way there but still-"

"Will Sora be there?" Riku cut off Yuffie.

"Yes, but-"

"I don't care if it's not protocol or aid to an enemy, I need to see him, I need to speak to him." Riku begged, just ruin the reputation of a strong independent vampire.

"Still I can't just- I mean- damnit fine." Yuffie held the vampire at arms length as she lead the way to the main base of the slayers.

"I'm not going to bite you…" Riku threw in as an after thought. Yuffie raised an eyebrow but still remained at arms length. Riku laughed dryly.

* * *

"Where's Yuffie she was supposed to be here an hour ago." Cloud said with a worried tone. Leon paced back and forth as the slayers gathered in the hall.

"It's Yuffie; she can take care of herself." Sora said to reinsure the still pacing Leon. At this rate he'll die a young death.

Murmurs echoed through the gathered slayers as the appointed meeting grew later and later into the night.

"Yuffie's here!" Came a shout from the back of the hall. At that time all slayers grew aware of a presence that lurked in the shadows. A shadow quickly made a dash for the stage Leon and the others stood.

Leon drew his blade shooting at the approaching shadow with a fire ball. The shadow dodged and continued its quick decent to the stage from the height it jumped.

"Stop Leon!" Yuffie yelled quickly making her way threw the throng of slayers on red alert. Leon still in fighting stance watched the shadow land silently on the stage.

The hall grew silent and tense as gleaming aqua eyes and sliver hair appeared on a form, then the body of a young boy.

"Riku?" Sora asked in surprise. What else could the vampire elders want to send Riku on such a dangerous mission? But Yuffie how did-

"Sora, I found him on my way here in bad shape, he said it was important but nothing more. I know I'm not supposed to aid but he was desperate." Leon shot a crossed look at Yuffie who cringed at the look. Leon then fixed his gaze on Riku.

Sora made his way over to Riku, who's faced was seemed almost relieved to see him. But then again why was Riku so worried, what could have happened.

"Sora I'm sorry but-" Riku looked down at the floor. Sora stopped when the expression on Riku's face grew scared.

"What happened?" Sora was nervous at Riku's pause. Riku looked up at Sora and quickly closed the space between them and grasped tightly on to Sora's wrists. Leon and Cloud took step closer blades at the ready.

"Ansem knows. He sent an elder to come after you. When he found out I didn't take care of you he became angry. But I wouldn't, I could never- Ansem wants to kill you in front of me. Only Axel was appointed the task but because I disregarded order and left the mansion, Ansem's going to send others. Sora you're in danger…" Riku started to shake and Sora could only absorb the information as though he were in slow motion.

"Riku it's okay. I'm not helpless and I have the others-"

"That mean's nothing! The elders alone could squash this little group you have. Your dead and still you try. One or two young vampires you dealt with but were talking some of the oldest vampires in existence. Leave now go, if you stay your friends will pay with their lives!" Riku again tightened his grip and Sora winced at the pain, trying to break free.

"You can't just come here and spread lies what is this mission to break the group apart. Weaken the enemy so you have an upper hand?!" A slayer with red hair pulled back into a pony tail and bright green eyes.

"He right Riku this seems like a plan to ruin us." Cloud said quietly although almost as though he doubted the idea.

"You could want us all dead and just pretend to be helping us." Leon moved to sling his blade over his shoulder.

"I could give a damn whether or not you live or die. Sora is the one with the most at risk right now. Sora time is running short, you can either believe me or not but I wont leave you here to die. Please Sora…" Riku released Sora and looked into to his deep blue eyes.

Sora who had remained silent felt as though he was breaking at the sight of Riku seeming helplessness.

"Don't let Ansem kill you in front of me… I won't come back from that, I'd truly be dead." Riku whispered, at that Leon sighed loudly.

"Go with him Sora." Leon said in a deep voice. All eyes where on him in shock and disbelief. Cloud and Yuffie smiled softly. They only knew Riku for a short time, but each time he risked his life for Sora. They don't trust easy and a vampire for that matter but again Riku was different. As Leon had once said.

"Okay." Sora said with that Riku basically tackled him holding tightly as though he would disappear if he let go. Screw the vampire image Riku stll needed Sora and it wasn't only his life at stake but the lie he held up so well. The dark secret could ruin Sora.

* * *

**Oh my a sudden stop! Have I run out of ideas? Nope but let's say the update is in the works and Sora and Riku have one hell of a time to go. Everything is going to hell in a hand basket from here on out because I feel like it. But don't worry I'll update soon enough.**

**Although I don't deserve review there still appreciated. After that wait I too would want to kill me…**

**Just-a-Nightmare**


	8. Chapter 8

**Praise me for I updated! Ok so I'm joking but seriously give me praise for even updating for a while I was sure I was going to leave this story unfinished. I bet I scared you for awhile huh? No promises but I'll update when I can from now on. **

**Now refresh yourselves so you can remember what the heck my story's about. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KH I wouldn't be writing would I?**

* * *

Crash a slayer meeting, check.

Convince Sora to come with me, check.

Save Sora… still working on that. Fuck where the hell am I going to take him. No place is safe from the coven. Hopefully Axel will stall, knowing him he's debating on whether to follow orders. I can't ask him to risk his life for my problems, and me but I can trust that he'll give me enough time.

"Slow the fuck down!" Leon called behind Riku and Sora. Shortly after Sora agreed to come with him, he rushed out of the building. They needed to get out of the town fast. Riku stopped right in front of the park fountain.

The other slayers caught up shortly bent over trying to catch their breath after the mad dash. Sora pulled his hood down, he looked at Riku's eyes, they were a darker shade than he had ever seen them.

"Riku?" Sora called quietly, Riku was gazing at him with such intensity he was enraptured.

"Sora we have to get you out of town, there's a place I can take you too that will buy us sometime. Once were there we can figure out what to do." Riku's eyes searched the surrounding area for any signs of the elders.

"Why the hell does Ansem want Sora killed?" Cloud asked, they others had gained there composure once again. Their main concern was to figure out what exactly was happening.

"No time now, I'll tell you once we get out of here." Riku once again grabbed Sora by the hand and began dragging him along.

"Where are you taking him!?" Yuffie jumped in front of the two Riku stopped quickly Sora bumping into him lightly.

Riku let out a exasperated sigh. "I imagine you have a car?" Leon nodded stiffly. "Good, I have a car parked on the other side of the park meet us in front of the Lost Time Forest. That's all I can say for now." With that Riku started walking again leaving the others behind them.

"Should we trust him Leon?" Cloud asked as he watch the two walk away.

"At this point we don't have a choice. Come on." They headed back in the opposite direction to Leon's car.

Sora slid into the passenger side of Riku's black mustang. Riku started the car and sped off. Sora watched as Riku drove, his hands clenching the steering wheel, his body tense.

They were silent, the speedometer easily pushing over 100 mph. Riku reached over had pulled Sora's hood up and over his head gently.

"Will be there soon but for now keep your head down." Riku said his thumb brushing along Sora's cheek down to trace his jaw line. Sora leaned into the touch. Riku let out a relived sigh.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes they pulled to the outside of a forest, the trip would normally take and hour, but not at over a 100 mph. Shortly after Riku and Sora got out of the car, the others pulled up.

"Come on, we will have to walk the rest of the way." Riku said leading the way into the forest. The others followed quickly behind.

"Do you know your way through here?" Yuffie asked as she jumped over a fallen tree limb. There was no path and there was barley enough light to see the forest floor.

Riku turned around with a smirk on his face. "What? Are you scared?" He chuckled darkly as he returned to navigating the way for the others.

"I-I'm not scared! Why would I the great ninja Yuffie be scared." All she received was a chuckle. No one spoke for the rest of the walk. From time to time Riku would stop to listen or watch the forest treetops.

An hour later the forest suddenly opened up to a clearing, a small but visible pathway could be seen, it led up to a old mansion gate. Riku pushed the gate, it screeched, as it swung open. Riku waved for the others to follow and they did.

Riku opened the mansion's glass door ushering everyone inside. He closed the door securely behind them, the only light was that coming through the windows above.

"What is this place?" Sora asked in an almost breathless manner, it was beautiful in its own mysterious dark sort of way.

"My personal hide out. You are all free to stay here anytime, well if you can find it." Riku smiled affectionately at Sora, it didn't go unnoticed by the others. He lead the way to a new room he turned on a few of the lamps, it lit the dark room up revealing it as a library of sorts.

"Will you tell us now why Ansem wants Sora dead?" Leon asked in a irritated tone. Riku sat on one of the many couches in the library. Sora joined him, the others following suit.

"It really starts for my reason being what I am. Obviously I never chose to be a vampire, nor did I want it. Let's just say the only reason I am before you know is because Ansem took a particular liking to me."

"Why? I'm not even really sure, maybe I was to be his son, or maybe to be his play toy. Whatever the reason it's the same reason I'm not allowed to have friends outside of the coven. That's always been Ansem's rule, but Ansem always has all these rules over me.

"More to control me than anything. The only thing I haven't given him, originally I had to fight to break his hold over me, and now it's like I barley even feel it." Leon studied Riku closely, but what he was interested in was this control Ansem had over Riku.

Riku easily picked up on the curiosity lurking in Leon's stormy eyes and continued to explain what he meant. " When a vampire is first created the creator or 'Lord' has control over their 'child'. They can command them to do something or not do something, and for the most part they always have that command over their 'children'.

"But like I said it's never been that way. Once I figured out how to break free from his control I no longer did anything I was told. After a while though I just did what he asked me to, there was nothing left and Ansem and the coven was all I had left. Or all I knew I should say, after sometime human memories kind of fade away."

"So in the end all vampires do is attach themselves to the one thing they know. The vampire world becomes their home, and those around them become their family. Vampires after all still hold human emotions."

"That doesn't explain where Sora comes to play in all this." Leon said coolly, although he was fascinated with what he was being told his attention was to focus on Sora and protecting him.

"In short, Sora is imposing upon Ansem's family. Or so I believe. Should something from the outside world tempt me and I decide to follow it, I could one day vanish all together."

"And Ansem would lose his precious son." Sora added as an after thought. Riku nodded, and took Sora's hand into his stroking it tenderly.

"What is Sora to you?" Yuffie asked the one question everyone was dying to ask but didn't dare say.

Riku stopped what he was doing to look at Sora, who looked at him, his eyes a deep blue. Riku then began to hum a soft melody to himself, all the time never letting go of Sora's hand. "What indeed. I wonder myself sometimes."

"Do you love me?" Sora asked quietly, it was out of his mouth before he could even think about it. He looked down at Riku and his joined hands. Riku had tensed, but relaxed shortly after.

The others felt as though they were imposing upon the scene before them, and shifted uncomfortably in their seat. Riku and Sora ignored their presence all together.

"Is it possible for love to exist between us?" Riku asked just as quietly, his eyes darkened with sadness. He reached out to stroke Sora's face gently.

"Anything's possible if someone believes in it." Sora closed his eyes once again leaning into Riku's touch that made his skin tingle.

"Then I guess I do." Sora's eyes opened quickly to see Riku smiling softly at him his eyes dancing with emotion. Sora was sure if he still had a heart beat it would be racing. This emotion was new to him, but so welcome.

Leon cleared his throat, and reality came back to the two. Although when they faced the three they looked as though nothing odd had just happened. Leon's eyes were narrowed and he looked ready to kill.

"Sora may I speak to you." Leon managed to grit out from clenched teeth. Sora glanced Riku's direction their eyes met and Sora walked out of the room Leon behind him glaring daggers at Riku the whole way.

Next door you could hear the yelling.

* * *

"Do you really love him?" Cloud asked, he wasn't being rude or glaring at him. It was a simple question. Riku leaned his head on his hand that was propped up on the sofa arm. He was perfectly at ease.

"Yes I do." Riku answered truthfully. Cloud nodded he could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"How can you love someone who has sworn to kill your kind?" Yuffie asked in astonishment.

"I have loved Sora for quite sometime now, but because we were separated so suddenly I was never able to relies these feelings for him. I loved him before I was a vampire and I love him now. There's never been someone like him, and there probably never will be." Riku said simply the words flowing smoothly from him.

"Will you change him to keep him by your side?" Cloud's tone was dark and serious, another question neither wanted to know the answer to. Problem being they knew the answer.

Riku smiled a small sad smile. Yuffie and Cloud were thrown off by this almost pity look. "It is obvious to see why Sora thinks so highly of you. You care deeply for him, he values your opinion very much, don't ever hurt him by turning him away, it will surely crush him."

"What?" They both asked, before Sora walked in and sat next to Riku once again. Leon joined them, but the atmosphere was tense. No one dared to break it. Eventually they separated to do as they pleased. Leon, Cloud and Yuffie convened in the next room there voices drifting through the empty halls.

Sora lay with his head in Riku's lap, as Riku stroked his hair softly humming that soft lullaby once again.

"What did Leon say?" Riku asked softly. Sora opened his eyes to look at Riku.

"He asked if I really believed what you had said. And when I said I believed every word he be came angry." Sora said truthfully his eyes a little hurt at the memory. Riku urged him to continue with a squeeze of his hand.

"He asked if I loved you." Sora sat up to look at Riku, Riku watched as Sora closely.

"What did you say?" Riku's voice barley a whisper.

"Yes. And I do Riku, I have always loved you." Riku cupped Sora's face in one hand softly, he leaned in slowly, their lips brushing lightly against each other. Sora's eyes slid closed as Riku kissed him tenderly, slowly. Sora automatically responded, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's smaller frame; Sora rested his hands on Riku's chest.

When they broke away they shared a small smile. Sora rested his head against Riku's chest. Riku took in the scent of Sora's hair as he rested his head atop of Sora's. Sora sighed contently.

"I want to tell them." Sora said suddenly. Riku said nothing in response but Sora knew he understood. "With you here, with you like this I think I can tell them."

"Ok Sora." Riku said still holding Sora closely. Sora scooted closer to Riku's body, Riku more than happy to have Sora in his lap.

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight." They sighed neither wanting to move, neither wanting to know what the future would hold.

* * *

Sora sighed for the billionth time that day. Riku only gave Sora a sympathetic look, as Sora continued to hesitate at the door.

"Come on, its now or never. Besides if you survive this you'll never have to hide again." Riku took Sora's hand before kissing it and then leading him into the next room. Leon stood leaning against the wall by the window.

Cloud sat on the floor, while Yuffie sat crossed legged on the table. Sora offered a weak smile, Leon nodded, Cloud and Yuffie waved shyly. Riku quietly closed the door behind Sora, as he pushed Sora gently in Leon's direction.

Sora walked slowly, grudgingly. He attempted to sort out how he was going to tell the others. So far his mind was blank.

"Umm…I wanted to…to t-tell you guy something." Sora fiddled with his jacket zipper, he could feel the others eyes on him.

'Now or never Sora. I'm right here and I'll always be here.' Riku's voice floated through Sora's thoughts, his mind cleared. A small smile broke over his face and he found the courage to speak again.

"What is it Sora?" Leon asked his voice was colder than he meant it to sound, but it didn't faze Sora.

"I haven't been telling you the truth all this time. And I thought I might as well tell you what's going on." Sora was determined now and he looked Leon straight in the eye.

"What do you mean truth Sora?" Cloud's voice floated up from his position on the floor. Yuffie watched just as curious as the others.

"The full truth. For one, I'm not in school, I finished that years ago. Two I live on my own and I have been for some time." Sora continued undeterred by the open mouths of the others.

"And lastly, I'm not who you think I am. Vampires never attacked my family or anything close to whatever I've told you. Those are lies. The only reason I became a slayer was in the hope of one day finding Riku." Sora's face looked saddened and his eyes were filled with regret.

"Why?" was all Leon could manage. He had never been so caught off guard, Sora was a kid, a child who he trusted and took care of like his brother. Then suddenly that's all a façade.

"Why? Because I had too. I wanted to find him, he meant the world to me, and it was my life's quest to find out what happened to him. I needed to know if he was dead or alive. I just didn't expect to make friends that I cared about."

"I came here because of rumors of Ansem being near by. Where ever Ansem was, Riku was sure to be. But then I met you and Cloud and Yuffie! I became attached and so many times I wanted to leave, to vanish. I was putting you in danger." Sora shook his head as he continued.

"I figured if Riku was still alive then I free him from Ansem, but after a while I began to loose hope. But suddenly I had friends that I cared deeply for and who I knew would risk their lives for me. It had been quite some time since I had companions."

"I never wanted to lie to you. I knew if I lied eventually it would all come crashing down and I figured…we figured that it was best to tell you now. To save whatever of our friendship I could." Sora stood still, he barley stopped to breathe. The others listened frozen to their spots.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on in the first place" Leon asked he was upset at the betrayal but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Sora. Sora was risking a lot to be truthful, and it was apparent he was being honest.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey guys will you help me save a vampire friend of mine who I believe is one of Ansem's most trusted vampires? That would have gone over real well." Sora laughed drly although there was no humor in his voice.

"Touché." Was Leon's reply. " Was that all you had to say or was there more?" Leon seemed afraid to ask because of Sora's expression.

"If that was hard for you to take, then this will surly blow you away." Sora smiled dully his eyes were blank. Leon and the others were frightened at this unknown expression.

Leon walked over and put his hand firmly on Sora's shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "Whatever it is I promise, I'll accepted it. Really how bad can it be?" Leon asked he lightened his voice, his brotherly instincts told him to comfort Sora.

Sora stepped back out of Leon's reach, Leon was hurt by the action but Sora's apologetic smile let him brush it off. Sora glanced at Riku who stepped in front of Leon, his eyes never leaving Sora's. Then Riku nodded, and Sora closed his eyes.

Yuffie and Cloud stood up to stand behind Leon. Their expressions just as bewildered as Leon's. Then the air in the room began to stir and whip around Sora's form. A light appeared, sparkling for a short time before disappearing. Then suddenly they could sense it.

There was nothing there at first and then suddenly there was. Another vampire. Four pairs of eyes watched Sora as he opened his eyes. They were suddenly very shape, and looked much more mature than anyone had ever seen them. Sora's eyes were alluring and his body a perfect model of human existence.

"Sora." Cloud called in a whisper behind Leon. The only thing that moved was Sora's eyes. They held their breath. Riku was the first to move unaffected by this new change. He stood at Sora's side admiring the beauty before him.

"Leon?" Sora called in a whisper almost afraid of his voice being too loud. What surprised him the most was Leon's reaction. Not the one he expected though.

* * *

"DID HE DO THIS!?" Leon shouted pointing at Riku glaring as if to kill him with looks alone. And then he jumped blade drawn at Riku. Riku shoved Sora behind him as he parried Leon's attack. Leon slide back at the force Riku used to block.

"Stop Leon!" Cloud called attempting to restrain him. Yuffie jumped in front of Leon also attempting to restrain him. Leon once again tried to lash out at Riku who stood protectively in front of Sora.

"Well I wasn't expecting that…" Sora trailed off, Riku chuckled.

"He's trying to kill me. But I'll let you know Leon I have done nothing to Sora." Riku lowered his blade down to his side. Leon relaxed a little, but he was nowhere near calm.

"Leon will you at least listen for a second?" Sora looked pleadingly at Leon who gave up trying to break Cloud's grasp. "I have been a vampire for sometime now. To be exact I was a vampire long before you were even alive."

"What?! How, when?" Yuffie asked turning to face Sora and Riku.

"I met Riku over a hundred years ago when we were both children. I knew Riku before he was a vampire. When Riku disappeared after he was changed I became a vampire so that I could find him." Sora explained calmly as though he was talking about the weather.

"Then how did we not notice?" Leon demanded, he couldn't believe his ears. He was a slayer! Slayers don't miss things like this. Something must be a lie.

"Same way you have a hard time picking up the elders. I'm older and stronger; I can avoid detection easily. Same reason I beat all of you when it comes to tracking down vampires." Sora shrugged as though it was matter of fact.

"Well…" Yuffie trailed off at a loss for words.

"I have no idea what to do anymore." Leon sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why again did you decide to tell us this now?"

"Well on one hand for the same reasons I said before, and then for precaution. If the elders are after me then I might need to use my powers. This way I can protect you guys and myself. If anything happened I'd never forgive myself." Sora had stepped out from behind Riku.

He slowly approached Leon and the others trying not to startle them or do anything unexpected. Leon caught Sora in a bare hug before he could even register what was happening. "You're stupid for a vampire over a century old. We'll be fine, but we are still worried for you."

Sora smiled before he managed to pry Leon's arms from around his body. He was so grateful for Leon's understanding even though he was sure that Leon had no idea what to think.

"Does Ansem know about Sora being a vampire?" Cloud asked turning to Riku who stood a few feet away.

"No. But he remembers Sora from when I was human. Once he sees Sora he'll know, but for now we just have lay low. On another note seeing as were being truthful, he doesn't know that Sora is apart of the same slayer group he's after." Riku said as he came to stand directly behind Sora.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yuffie cocked her head to the side. Riku nodded.

"Yes. In our world it's a great crime to be associated with the enemy, not to mention have a relationship. Not only that, Sora can be accused of treason for siding with and helping the enemy kill his own kind." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist securely kissing the side of his neck.

"I swear to protect you till my last immortal breath." Riku's breathe ghosted across Sora's skin sending a pleasant chill down his spin.

"Well perhaps you could not do that in front of us?" Cloud asked a blush visible on his cheeks. Riku chuckled before he nuzzled Sora's neck affectionately.

A jazz tune went off startling everyone. Riku groaned aloud before he took out his cell phone from his coat pocket.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" Riku hissed into the phone. Sora turned in his grasp to rest his head on Riku's chest.

"Don't you trust me?" Ansem's voice was audible over the silence that filled the room.

"No. Is that hard to believe?" Riku asked smirking.

"Honestly no, but again honestly I don't really care. I thought I give you one last chance to return. I need my number one back, you're the only who gets anything done. These assholes can't even do a simple task.

"What do you say? But think before you answer, there are those who are waiting for my order to move in, to grab that little friend of yours and break him. Should you agree to come to me, I'll let you deal with him." Ansem spoke lowly almost lazily but Riku knew Ansem was more than exited enough to wet himself.

"Fuck you." Riku's hold tightened around Sora. The others took a hold their weapons at the ready for the on coming attack.

"Submit Riku, or you'll watch your friend die." Ansem's voice was serious but there was that tone that said try and challenge me.

"Just you try." With that Riku flipped the phone closed before crushing it with his hand. Riku then lifted Sora's head so his eyes met his. He looked at Sora memorizing his every feature. He captured Sora's lips with a passionate kiss.

"I love you." With that the window crashed open the glass flying all over the place.

"This is it guys!" Leon called quite excited for the situation. Sora was ready for anything with Riku at his side. Riku was not going to let anything happen that was sure.

'I love you too Riku.' Passed through Riku's rushed thoughts. His eyes flickered to Sora affectionately before there was no more time to think. Riku would not lose Sora again.

* * *

**So how was it? Not to bad I hope after all I even had to re-read my stories to remember what I had wrote about. **

**As always reviews are welcome!**

**JaN**


	9. Chapter 9

**_READ FIRST!- I am sorry about the confusion with the URL I deleted the note I had and so that URL for chapter 10 does not work. This is the new chapter, you may continue to read now! _**

**It's an update! I was watching KH clips and then I remembered why I liked it so much! So here was my inspired writing.**

**Disclaimer: Sora and Riku would end up making babies by the end of KH I if I owned it. **

The glass shattered around them sparkling in the moonlight that managed to get passed the trees. The clatter of the glass on the floor was deafening. Then Riku, Sora and the others were aware of the new comers.

"I'm sorry Riku." Came the voice of Axel who stood with a two of the other elders.

"What can you do?" Riku replied he felt bad for having to face the few he cared about but he was more concerned with Sora right now. Ansem didn't send the most powerful of the elders but with the lack of vampirism strength this would not be easy.

"Riku are these not the leaders of the slayer group?" Asked Zexion who stood behind the others. Three pair of eyes glanced in the direction of Leon, Cloud and Yuffie.

"Shit Riku! You mean to say your friend is apart of the slayers?" Demyx pointed out the obvious.

"Hey were in the room you know?" Yuffie called haughtily. Zexion ignored the comment while Axel shrugged.

"Doesn't matter because were not here for you. Riku listen just cooperate with us. Ansem wants you back in one piece and were supposed to bring your friend alive. If you agree maybe Ansem will let your friend live." Axel attempted to reason. Demyx nodded in agreement.

Riku placed Sora behind him as he watched Zexion begin to calculate. That was never a good sign. Zexion was not very strong but his mind worked fast and Riku could not afford to fall into Zexion's trap.

Cloud and Leon stood at the ready although the three vampires remained unmoving. "You know the answer already so why even ask?" Riku sighed.

"Alright Riku but we can't go easy on you." With that Axel launched his fire charkas at Riku and Sora. Riku and Sora split, as was the plan as Demyx engaged Sora in battle.

"Let's play! Dance water dance." Sora eager for a challenge was surprised at the power the blonde held for his appearance. He was an elder for something after all.

Sora summoned his blade to hand and Zexion watched carefully as Sora launched himself at Demyx. Zexion then quickly dodged a fireball that was came form the three slayers direction. He looked at the three slayers slightly amused.

"You're playing in a league beyond your skill. If I were you I'd leave while I still had the chance." Zexion continued to dodge the attacks the three made.

"Like hell." Leon said as he swung his blade side ways trying to take Zexion by surprise. Zexion then copied Leon's attack returning the fireball with twice the power.

"You can copy attacks?" Cloud asked amazed at the skill of the elder. Zexion said nothing before conjuring a blade similar to Leon's copying the same move from before. The three scattered trying to avoid the attack.

And then he was gone. The others stunned looked around spotting Sora and Riku in their battles. They looked on in shock at the power displayed by Sora. They had seen Sora battle before but never as a vampire, he was holding is own easily with the blonde elder.

"I'm done playing games, Demyx was it?" Sora called over to the blonde sitar player. Demyx looked confused. Sora grinned as he summoned double blades. Riku's Oblivion was replaced with the Way to Dawn as Sora gained control over Oblivion.

Riku unfazed by the switch launched himself at Axel avoiding the flames that threatened to incase him in an inferno. Sora than attacked Demyx head on sending him sprawled unmoving on the floor.

After the initial shock Demyx sat up dazed. He was injured and in no condition to battle any longer. So he remained where he was. "Shit that kid can fight."

Riku could feel the strain on his powers as the battled continued. It felt as though Axel was wearing him down. If he wasn't concerned with protecting Sora he could have easily finished Axel but it was too risky.

Axel seemed as though he was wearing down as well, although Riku could tell he was saving up energy for a major attack. That worried him knowing what Axel was capable of. Not to mention there was no sight of Zexion.

"Riku watch out!" Sora called as a charka attempted to catch him from behind. At this he saw Axel's eyes become apologetic. Riku almost deterred in his counter strike caught off guard.

"Now!" Zexion's voice was heard of the commotion of the battle. At that time Axel released a finishing move. The tower of fire launched directly at Sora and the others.

"Shit Sora move!" Riku shouted attempting to come to Sora's side. He was stopped by the appearance of Zexion's copies; they created a wall blocking him.

'Damn! So that was what he was up too.' Riku looked on as tower closed in on Sora.

Somehow Sora and the others found them surrounded by the tower of flames. Axel closed the tower around them the flames coming closer and closer.

"Axel stop!" Riku cried, the tower of flames halting. Could Axel keep up his control? Riku ran through ideas but in the end it could cost Sora and the others their lives.

"Riku surrender and they will remain unharmed." Zexion said, Demyx coming to stand by his side slowly. Demyx was a distraction for the others it seemed, never was much of a fighter.

"How can I trust you?" Riku called he knew the answer but he was trying to buy some time. Zexion saw through this quickly.

"We have our orders. Axel can keep control of that tower forever but can your friends stand the heat?" Zexion's voice was emotionless much like his face, but his eyes seemed pleading.

Riku looked over his shoulder to see Axel standing behind him unfazed by the drain of keeping in control. Riku then looked to see Sora attempting to remain calm as he watched their situation unfold before him.

Sora was worried. The emotions Riku felt coming from Sora's thoughts were strong. Riku watched as he and the others backed into a circle to remain as far from the heat of the flames as possible. There was no way they could last.

Zexion saw as Riku's will was giving under way of the situation. His plan had been to give Riku no other choice. He felt bad for having to do so but orders were orders.

"What do I have to do?" Riku said his blade vanishing from his grasp. Sora and the others looked at Riku in disbelief, was he really giving up to spare them. Leon felt a stab of guilt for having thought Riku was like any vampire, cold heartless.

"Good. Get your friends to surrender, and they too will remain unharmed." Zexion continued to watch Riku for any flare of resistance.

"You heard him." Riku called softly to Sora. Sora nodded his blades dissolving into thin air; the others lowered their weapons. They had no choice. With that the tower of flames vanished.

Zexion motioned for Demyx to stand guard by the others and he did so obediently. "One more thing Riku. We will be taking you and your friends back to Ansem. I have no control what happens after that, for that I am sorry. But I promise they will remain unharmed."

"Ansem has requested that you give him back control over you." Riku's body tensed and he looked at Zexion in disbelief. The silent vampire was not looking at him, he knew as well as anyone else what that meant.

"Why? I mean, I don't even know if it is possible." Riku spoke as though the breath was knocked out of him.

"It's possible Riku, you know it, and we know it. Ansem wants control because he never really had control to begin with, but these are his terms. He says that if you don't agree to his terms, we should kill your friend." Axel said as he walked closer to Riku.

Riku looked at Sora. If that was the only way to protect Sora he would do it, but…

"As a friend can I request something?" Riku asked Axel, Zexion and Demyx. Their hearts if they still had one would be bleeding for Riku right now.

"Yes." Zexion's voice surprised him. Riku nodded and he slowly walked over to Sora and the others. Three pairs of vampire eyes following his every move.

"Sora. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised." Riku caressed Sora's face in his hands gently as tears silently made their way down Sora's cheeks.

"Riku that's silly to worry about now. What will happen to you?" Sora asked never looking away from Riku.

"I'm not sure. Once Ansem's in control I may not ever be to take back control… If that happens I want you to know I love you, I got to see you again and now your being taken away from me again. Destiny in never fair is it?" Riku smiled sadly.

"Don't ever forget I love you, and know wherever I may be in the darkness I will always feel your love. The same love that compelled my to continue to look for you, and the same love that brought you back to me." Riku stroked Sora's cheek lovingly.

"Riku I'll wait for eternity for you to return to me." Riku stole a kiss from Sora putting all the love he could into it. It felt like and eternity but even that was not long enough for Riku and Sora. It may be their last kiss after all.

"Goodbye Sora." Riku said as he unwillingly broke their embrace and turned to walk away.

"Riku!" Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist his face nuzzling into Riku's back. "I love you." Sora murmured softly through tears.

"And I will always love you…" Riku walked away leaving Sora to watch his retreating form.

"Not a word to Ansem." Riku said to Zexion, Axel and Demyx. They nodded, what they saw will never be repeated. It was heartbreaking for the others to watch the separation.

Riku looked at Sora smiling one last time before closing his eyes. Riku felt as he left go of his will accepting defeat. The control that he fought back quickly wrapped around his mind, it not longer felt like he existed.

Slowly Riku felt as the darkness pulled at his mind. When he opened his eyes he felt Ansem's presence. It felt as though his body moved without him, and it felt as though he was watching his body move and talk like he was watching from the outside.

This Riku conjured a dark portal telling Zexion, Axel and Demyx in a cold emotionless tone to grab the others. After Riku watched the others entered he felt, no saw as his body entered after them. And suddenly they were back at the mansion.

--Mansion--

"A successful return." Xemnas said as he studied the group that entered with Zexion.

"Riku." Ansem called. Riku approached obediently, and without hesitation. He stood before Ansem quietly. And then a hand came down hard and fast sending Riku to the plaza floor.

Riku sat up but did not move. He did not speak nor did he react. All others watched in mild surprise and Sora and the others watched in horror. Sora fought back the urge to yell to Riku, he clenched his teeth hard.

"Do you have nothing to say for your actions Riku?" Ansem asked as though he were testing out his new control.

"I apologize for my earlier actions. I had no right and I will accept any punishments you deem fit my Lord." Riku answered as he rose bowing respectfully.

"That is quite a interesting toy you have their Ansem." Xemnas said smugly as Saix smirked in the background.

"Interesting indeed. What do you think Xaldin? Axel?" Ansem asked as he circled Riku slowly.

"Its different." Axel responded, although in truth he was disgusted at the sight of Riku a puppet in Ansem's control.

"Its weird, he's more like a robot than ever. It's kinda odd not having a smart ass comment coming from him." Xaldin said in a disdainful tone. He too was clearly not happy with the change.

"Hmm…I agree. Riku if I told you to kill Demyx right now would you do it?" Ansem asked Riku. Riku looked up at Ansem, perhaps to measure the seriousness of the question.

"Yes. If that is what you want my Lord." Riku said once again unfazed. Demyx and the other elders were growing worried at the lack of hesitation, considering Riku and Demyx were close. Not to mention Ansem seemed to seriously consider what he said. Sora and the others remained quite.

"Yes that is what I want." Ansem replied, with that Riku bowed his blade appearing in his hand. He turned to face Demyx reappearing quickly in front of him, Riku's speed having increased with the lack of hesitation. Riku readied for attack stopping his blade mid swing.

"Riku on second thought I want you to kill Saix." Ansem said smugly. Riku in a matter of seconds had appeared in front to Saix who was unprepared by the sudden exchange. In seconds Riku had stabbed his blade through Saix.

Saix blinked no sound escaping from his mouth as he fell to the plaza floor. Riku than quickly conjured a flame that engulfed Saix unmoving form leaving behind ashes the wind tossed around.

The elders blinked in amazement. Xemnas even looked slightly frightened, and unsettled. "I always told you if I was able to control Riku and rid him of all human weaknesses he would be the perfect vampire." Ansem announced proudly.

"So you did." Xemnas replied.

"Now Riku who was the friend you were visiting? Point him out for me." Ansem directed to Riku as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked at the group behind them with dull eyes.

"…" Riku continued to look. Sora fought back tears as he attempted to call out to Riku through his thoughts with no response.

"Riku? Who was the person you were with all this time?" Again Riku did not respond.

"Is he fighting the control?" Xemnas said interested in the turn of events. Ansem shook his head.

"I'm not sure what is going on. I feel resistance but its weak; it seems more like he locked his memories away to keep from disclosing any information. How annoying, but at the same time very clever of him. No matter we will kill them off one by one." Ansem's smirked return tenfold.

"Bring them here I will pick the first to go." Ansem waved to Axel to bring them forward. Riku did not move, his will belonged to Ansem now.

"I asked you to bring one boy but you brought me three more. No matter, seeing as they are the slayer leaders we can end this tonight. Either way we win don't we?" Ansem walked up to the group. Zexion had placed restraints on the slayers.

"Did Riku tell you who the friend was?" Ansem asked as he walked down the line of slayers looking at them carefully.

"No my Lord." Axel answered. They promised Riku to mention nothing of what they saw. Axel's fist clenched as he glanced at Riku, no it wasn't Riku, just a shell.

"…" Ansem came to stop in front Sora. Sora kept his head down as the others did, he felt that as soon as Ansem met his eyes he would know. Know about him and Riku know about what he was.

Ansem studied the young brunette before him. Suddenly he grabbed the boys face and forced Sora to look at him. What Ansem saw surprised him and he let go of Sora's face as though he had been burned.

The eyes that looked at him were like the ones Riku had. That same will he had longed to break, but these eyes were different. Icy blue eyes continued to glare at him.

"You're a vampire." It was a statement not a question. Sora's glare intensified as Ansem's orange eyes continued to look intensely at him.

"What?" Xemnas asked. He too approached Sora grabbing his hair jerking Sora's head to face him. Sora hissed, and Yuffie gasped in fear for Sora.

"He is." Xemnas released Sora, the other elders stepped closer to look at Sora. Sora growled defensively as he attempted to step out of the reach of the others.

"No wonder he took out Demyx. I knew there was no way a slayer could be that powerful." Zexion commented. Ansem and Xemnas looked at Demyx for a response.

"It true that brat was powerful. It was like fighting Riku." Demyx said watching Sora warily.

Sora continued to glare as Ansem and Xemnas' returned back to study him. " Release him." Ansem called to Zexion who looked shocked.

"You can't do that!" Xemnas shouted at Ansem. Riku appeared to stand in front of Ansem his blade to Xemnas' throat.

Ansem looked down at Riku surprised, he had not told Riku to intervene, he just did. Xemnas seethed but dare not move for fear he would be next to die by Riku's blade.

"Zexion." Ansem ordered. Zexion walked to Sora grabbing a hold of the restraints. He watched as Sora's cold stare never left his. Zexion released the restraint and jumped back out of Sora's range.

Sora jumped back his blade appearing in his hand. Axel, Demyx and Zexion were back weapons drawn on Leon, Cloud and Yuffie. Leon and the others attempted to fight their restrainers but it was useless, they were out matched in strength.

Sora held his blade to his side, his gaze switching from Ansem to his friend, and then to Riku's position protecting Ansem.

"What is your name?" Ansem asked calmly. Sora's eyes met with Ansem's he felt his body tense and anxious for an attack he knew was coming.

"What does it matter to you?" Sora spat out. Ansem looked unbothered by the answer.

"It doesn't because I'm sure I already know who you are. Your Sora, Riku's childhood friend. I recognize you from the time I was watching Riku. Not to mention Riku spoke highly of you when I first changed him. A boy with the bluest eyes you have ever seen." Sora felt as though someone had crushed his windpipe as it tightened.

"I had no idea you were a vampire though. I doubt Riku did this though; the poor boy would never have the heart to kill his friend. That seemed to be the only thing I couldn't get Riku to forget, his feelings for you."

"From what I knew about you and what Riku has told me I bet at one time you were more than just friends. I don't even think Riku realized what he felt towards you, that's why I was determined to keep you apart." Ansem spoke as he ran his hand through Riku's hair.

Riku relaxed his stance, his blade lowering allowing Xemnas to step away. Riku's dull gaze focused on Sora, and for an instance Sora thought he saw recognition flash in Riku's eyes.

Ansem saw the jealousy and hurt that flashed across Sora's face and he smirked. "Everything I said was true isn't it?" Ansem laughed and Sora growled as he attacked.

A clang was of metal was heard sparks flying when the two blades met. Sora looked up to meet the eyes of the one he loved. But these eyes were not Riku's. The vampire that stood before Sora protecting Ansem was not his lover.

"Riku?" Sora breathed out hoping with all his love that Riku heard him. And again there was a flash of what Sora recognized as the real Riku. He was still in there fighting. Sora decided then that even if it cost him his life that he would make Riku remember, make him return.

"Isn't this ironic? How cruel fate can be to let two lovers fight to the death. Riku kill him and at last you will be a full vampire." Ansem smirked as he watched the two in deadlock.

'Hopefully I can remain in control till then.' Ansem's thought was caught off when Riku kicked Sora in the stomach. Sora slid to a stop crouched on the ground; he was given barley any chance to recover as he brought his blade over his head blocking Riku's strike.

"Sora!" Leon called out fearing for the brunette. It was then he saw the vampire Zexion standing in front of him. He was about to ask what the hell when a voice in his head stopped him.

'Quiet! Now listen to me…I know you don't trust me but you have to give me a chance.'

'Go on.' Leon barked out, he saw as the vampires face softened.

'Thank you. Riku is as much of a friend to us as Sora is to you. We have agreed that we will let you go if you help us take down Ansem and Xemnas.' Zexion continued although is grasp remained as though he was still restraining Leon.

'Why?' Cloud's voice drifted in.

'So the others are listening?' Leon thought.

'Yes. None of us have willingly joined Ansem, none of had a choice in the matter. Just like Riku, but with your help we can finally escape Ansem.' Axel said.

'Why would we help you after what you have done?' Yuffie's voice was cold.

'We were following orders; there's nothing we could do. We hate what has happened to Riku. We've watched as Ansem has forced him to forget everything and anything that made him human. But were done watching, we want to save Riku.' Demyx said in a confident tone.

'If we can destroy Ansem Riku will return.' Zexion added. Leon and the others listened and remained quiet as they continued to watch Sora fight against Riku's ruthless attacks.

'Let's do this.' Leon said he was determined to save Riku and make Sora happy.

'Thank you.' A unison of voices said. Zexion began to release the restraints on the slayers one by one.

'Wait for my signal. Xaldin it's a go.' Zexion stepped away from Leon nodding to Xaldin who nodded in conformation.

Axel disappeared appearing behind Xemnas unnoticed by said vampire and Ansem. Each vampire to focused of the ensuing battle.

"Now!" Zexion called much like the time in the old house in the woods. Leon, Cloud and Yuffie charged toward Ansem who stood a few yards away. Ansem caught off guard tripped as he attempted to dodge the attacks coming his way.

Xemnas had no chance to react as Axel shoved his charkas through his back. The dark skinned vampire cried out in surprise and pain before collapsing. Axel a pro at starting fires sent is tornado of fire at the helpless vampire as he tried to crawl away.

A blood-curling scream was heard as Ansem could only curse at losing a valuable vampire. Zexion was directing the others as they began the assault on Ansem.

" You dare betray me? For that none of you will live!" Ansem called forth his guardian blocking all attacks while at the same time attacking for him.

"How do we get around that thing?!" Cloud growled frustrated, their joint attacks seem to have little to no affect on Ansem.

"You weaklings can not defeat me." Ansem laughed as he laughed evilly. Ansem released a dark energy attack that went off like a bomb. The dark energy coursed through the ground damaging anyone close.

Leon, Cloud and Yuffie collapsed to the ground barley conscious. Axel, Xaldin, Demyx and Zexion felt as though their energy had been drained. Their bodies' heavy like lead they dropped to their knees struggling to stand.

"Riku finish Sora now!" Ansem laughed at the sight of the weak group before him. Riku whipped around in a circle dealing constant blows to Sora. Sora blocked every strike but Riku knocked his blade from his hand.

Sora's blade went flying skidding to a stop out of reach. Riku stood over Sora who sat up on the ground his arms supporting him. Sora looked up at Riku fear in his eyes. This may be the last time he would see Riku. His heart felt betrayed as Riku stood ready to strike.

Tears streamed down his face as Sora called to Riku. "I love you Riku. I'll always love…" Riku hesitated. His blade held over his head and emotions began to stir behind the once dull eyes.

"Riku I command you to finish him!" Ansem stood behind Riku now forcing his will upon Riku. There was resistance and Riku fought his hand that held his blade shaking.

Sora looked unable to move he watched as Riku battled for control. In the distance he heard as the others cried his name out.

"Riku…" Sora felt Riku coming back his thoughts breaking through to him in broken fragments. Ansem's commands went unheard as Riku looked at Sora laying beneath him. This time he was really looking and recognizing.

"S-sora." Riku managed to get out. Then suddenly just like that it was as if the spell was broken. Riku's eyes lit up all life returning, his hand was steady, as it lowered to his side.

"Riku." Sora whispered.

"Sora." Riku's voice was smooth and soft. He was full of life that did not exist under Ansem's control. Sora spotted Ansem approaching behind Riku ready to attack. In an instant Sora summoned his blade to him throwing it passed Riku piercing Ansem through the shoulder.

Riku whipped around blade ready for Ansem's next attack. Ansem stood a few feet away he pulled Sora's blade from his shoulder a harsh hiss escaping past his lips.

"This is not over Riku. If I cannot control you I will kill your lover and all other traitors. You will watch them die and suffer until I finish you. Just wait." Then Ansem was gone disappearing into a black portal.

After Riku was sure he was gone he was quick to return to Sora who was now standing behind him. Riku grabbed Sora's hand tightly in his pulling Sora into an embrace. Sora closed his eyes his head resting against Riku's chest.

Then he felt it. A teardrop fell on his shoulder making a slight patter sound as it landed. Sora looked up to see Riku crying. Sora was surprised to see the tears running quickly down his pale cheeks.

Riku opened his eyes to see Sora watching him closely. "I thought for sure I was going to kill you. I fought so hard to try and stop myself but my body wouldn't listen. I could have killed you!" Riku fell to his knees Sora's hand in his.

The others approached quietly. They watched as Riku cried for the first time in a century. The remaining elders surprised Riku even had the ability to cry.

"Riku. I'm still here and that is all that matters. You found yourself and you returned to me." Sora kneeled down next to Riku. Riku looked up at the young vampire.

"I heard you calling to me. That's how I found my way." Sora placed his forehead against Riku's breathing in his scent. Riku stood up helping Sora kissing his hand. Sora smiled as he brought Riku in for a sweet kiss.

A person behind them cleared their voice making the two break away slightly annoyed. "Yes?" Sora asked.

"Ya. Do you mind if we get the hell out of here?" Leon asked more than ticked as he held up Cloud. Sora nodded but then stopped as he looked at the three elder vampires that looked lost.

"What do we do about them?" Sora asked Riku. It was obvious Riku was concerned about the other vampires. Riku walked over to them and they shared a quick conversation.

"Leon do you happen to know somewhere they can hide out? With Ansem sill around its not safe here anymore." Leon looked stumped and he looked at Yuffie and Cloud who shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't. I'm sorry." Leon felt oddly comfortable around the vampires and honestly felt bad there was nothing he could do.

* * *

**Ha! I stopped it right here. I thought if I didn't end it now it wouldn't sound right so there you go. Was is crappy? To sappy? Let me know! Also to those of you who haven't noticed (old readers) I changed a few things in the earlier chapters. I ended up editing or adding what I thought worked better. So just a heads up if it confuses you later. **

**Review please -hold out hand-**

**JaN**


	10. Chapter 10

_The long awaited chapter. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: ...Don't look at me.

* * *

"With the company we keep there's no where they could stay that would be safe." Yuffie said grimly. Cloud, and Leon nodded in agreement.

"They can stay with me." Sora said suddenly. There were suddenly several pairs of eyes watching Sora.

"Do you have the room?" Riku asked seriously. Sora grinned, and nodded.

"Come on I'll show you the way!" Sora conjured a dark portal shuffling everyone through quickly. Riku shook his head at the sudden lightheartedness that Sora sent into the atmosphere. The others grouped together as they passed into the unknown in silence.

They exited the portal outside of a large white building. Jaws dropped as it almost rivaled the size of the mansion Ansem had. Sora beamed at the others reaction this would be the first time in a long time anyone had visited.

"This is yours?" Cloud asked his eyes wide. Yuffie and Leon craned their neck back to take in the sheer size. The elders who were impressed managed their surprise much better.

"Yep. This is what saving up money for a century gets you. You're all welcome to stay here tonight, or whenever you need a place to stay. It just me here after all, its quite lonely after a time." Sora lead the way unlocking the large white door, it opened quickly to a large living room.

The rooms where open and well decorated, both the interior and exterior were in the style of a neo-gothic church. Oddly enough the ancient structure was quite comfortable. The ceiling easily 15 feet high and the floors wooden.

They all walked in slowly taking in the winding staircase as they went. Sora directed everyone to a washroom and fetched clothes even Yuffie could where. After Sora was sure everyone was in a washroom he turned to preparing for his new guests.

0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour and a half later they found themselves relaxing in Sora's living room. Freshly washed, and in clean clothes. Sora had curled up into a ball on Riku's lap, snoozing quietly as Riku ran his hand through Sora's hair.

Demyx too had fallen asleep on the floor next Zexion, who read a book Sora had in his study. Axel watched Sora and Riku amused, although he was bored himself. Leon was busy bandaging Cloud, and Yuffie's wounds quietly. While Xaldin, lay stretched out across a couch that sat adjacent from the group.

Lying on the table was three forgotten plates, and left over crumbs. Sora had also taken the time to get the only three humans something to eat. Xaldin murmured about human frailties and Yuffie threatened to jump him and beat him into his grave.

All was quiet until Sora's eyes snapped open. It had startled Riku and he stopped his ministrations. Sora peered around the room then his eyes wide open. Sora jumped out of Riku's lap and at least a good few feet off the ground as well.

At the sudden action Demyx was stirred from his sleep, and Xaldin sat up to watch Sora. Everyone took note that Sora seemed on edge, as everyone scanned the area around them. There appeared to be nothing out of sorts.

The others watched as Sora paced around the room muttering under his breath, and glancing at the clock every so often. It was such odd behavior that even Riku was worried. That was until Sora stopped, and looked at Riku smiling.

"He's here." Sora said although his tone sounded excited rather than worried. The others looked at him confused. But Sora said nothing more on the matter.

"Whose here Sora?" Riku asked, it was weird seeing Sora acting this way almost erratically. It was an odd expression that sat on Sora's face.

"You'll see!" Sora called as he skipped to the front door. Everyone remained where they were watching as Sora opened the front door. In stepped a boy that looked similar to Sora. In fact they looked so similar they looked like brothers, but the boy had blonde hair and was paler in complexion compared to Sora.

"Sora." Greeted the other boy as he closed the door behind him. He held a bag that he dropped as he hugged Sora. It made a dull thud as it hit the wooden floor. Sora returned the embrace just as warmly.

"Roxas its good to see you. It's been ages. Come in I have guests." Sora grabbed Roxas bag dropping it in the hallway before dragging the poor boy to the living room.

"Guys this Roxas a friend of mine. Roxas this is Riku my lover, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Xaldin, Leon, Cloud and Yuffie." Sora finished grinning hugely. Roxas bowed politely in greeting.

"Your lover is a vampire?" Roxas asked, although, it was more of a statement. The elders tensed as they looked over at Roxas again. His face was composed and for the most part he looked exhausted.

"He's a slayer." Riku pointed out, although he too sounded as if he too were unbothered by the fact. The elders glanced between Riku and Roxas for a short while, the air tense with anticipation. Riku approached Roxas slowly and extended his hand in greeting.

"Roxas it is nice to meet you." Riku ever the gentleman said smoothly. Roxas shook Riku's hand, and smiled briefly. Axel who had been watching the scene in silence was struck dumb as the blonde smiled. The slayer was obviously attractive, but even more so when he smiled.

Axel found that he was smitten with the blonde slayer. Suddenly, Axel sensed someone watching him, and he turned to stare into the amused blue eyes of Sora. Axel turned his head away embarrassed at being caught starring, but not before he saw Sora smirk. Axel felt as Sora's stare burned into him.

"Yep. And you're the vampire Sora has been looking for. I remember him telling me about you. I admit when he told me you where beautiful I thought he was exaggerating, your quite stunning. No wonder Ansem picked you." Riku smiled amused with the obvious bluntness of Roxas.

"You're doing it again Roxas." Sora called from the kitchen, he disappeared to earlier after leaving the rather embarrassed Axel alone to contemplate his situation. He returned with a glass of water and a plate of food in the other. Sora handed it to Roxas who took it gratefully.

"I told you it's a habit." Roxas plopped down on the floor next to Axel unfazed by the obvious fact he was a vampire. Axel attempted to avoid starring into Sora's knowing eyes and watching Roxas to closely. Meanwhile, Roxas greedily took a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't you care-" Axel started.

"That you're a vampire. No not really." Roxas went back to eating. Sora's grin was now permanently etched into his face as he watched the other elders shift uncomfortably in the presence of the slayer.

"You would think, that having six vampires in one room would bother you." Xaldin said from the couch. Roxas once again shrugged.

"If you here with Sora, who never has guests over I can only assume your good. If that makes any sense at all." Roxas wrinkled his nose at his explanation before continuing.

"Although at one time it would have bothered me, but since I met Sora a few years ago nothing really bothers me." Roxas finished and Sora swept up the dirty dishes taking them back to the kitchen.

"Is this why you have food in your house Sora?" Cloud asked as he stretched his tired and sore muscles. Sora nodded as he walked back into the room. He chuckled to himself as he took in the scene around him.

"Exactly. Roxas drops by often, although he's never here longer than a day, kinda like a stray that comes and goes as he pleases." Sora took his spot back in Riku's lap who welcomed his warmly.

"Did you seriously compare me to a stray animal?" Roxas asked from his spot on the floor. Sora chuckled as he pulled away from Riku as he watched as Roxas prepared to pounce on him.

"Because you are. You do as you please, say as you please and you're never around when I need you. Not to mention you look and smell like a stray!" Sora yelped as Roxas pounced on him sending both of them to the floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

The others watched unsure of what to do, as Sora and Roxas wrestled on the floor giggling as they went. Sora easily gained the upper hand, and ended up pinning the blonde slayer under him. Roxas pouted underneath him breathing hard from the play, while Sora beamed down at Roxas sitting proudly atop of him.

Suddenly, Roxas found Sora being lifted quickly off of him, and found he was once again able to move. Sora yelped as Riku swiftly walked back to the couch he had previously occupied, Sora now securely sitting between his legs. It was Sora's turn to pout while the others laughed at his predicament.

"Possessive much?" Yuffie questioned. Riku turned his aquamarine eyes from the brunette vampire between his legs to Yuffie. The look in Riku's eyes was more than enough and no more said on the subject.

"Actually I wanted to know if I could ask you a favor?" Roxas asked his head cocked to the side acting as though nothing had taken place. Riku noted the blonde slayer must have spent a lot of time with Sora. He was catching his habits.

"Sure what is it?" Sora responded trying to ignore Riku's wandering hands.

"Well I'm low on cash, and I was wondering if I could stay with you while I take a job in town. With all the traveling I do its almost impossible to save money." Roxas scratched his head.

"Of course, although, Riku and his friends will be joining us, not to mention mine. You know Roxas if you really needed the money I could just give you some. Then you wouldn't have to work. After all, I have more than enough." Sora said. Roxas smiled

and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"The more the merrier." Roxas mumbled standing up. "But you know Sora I can't always depend upon you for help in the financial department. I have to be able to stand on my own to feet eventually, but thank you I mean it."

"You're probably the only real friend and family I have now Sora. That means a lot to me, to have you there to catch me if I fall. Well enough of that I'm off to bed it was nice to meet you. I'll see you all in the morning." Roxas walked out of the room as the others wished him a good night. Sora stared after him silently smiling.

Once out of ear shot Sora laughed. Riku raised and eyebrow at his lover's fit of hysterics. "What's so funny?" Riku questioned wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

"I bought Roxas black satin sheets for his bed. He hates it when I buy him stuff, but I saw him admiring it at a store once, and I was compelled to buy them for him." Sora shrugged leaning into Riku.

"For a vampire you have a big heart." Zexion commented for the first time showing any interest in the conversation.

"SORA!" The others joined Sora in laughing as an outraged yell came from upstairs.

"He does. Maybe be a little too much." Yuffie added as everyone calmed down. Sora shrugged.

"Well I think it's about time we all go to bed. It's been one hell of a day." Xaldin sat up on the couch lazily.

"Take any room you want, just not the first door on the right on the second floor. That's Roxas' room if you walk in there now I am not responsible if you die." Sora said dragging Riku upstairs to his room.

"The morning is going to be interesting." Riku said as he closed Sora's door. Sora who was already in bed patted the empty space next to him and Riku joined him under the fluffy covers. He kissed Sora wrapping his arms around Sora.

"Did me being on top of Roxas make you jealous?" Sora asked amused as Riku frowned at him.

(THIS IS A LEMON WARNING)

"Yes it does. Not to mention I think you'd make a better bottom." Riku quickly flipped over Sora pinning him to the bed underneath him. Sora's eyes darkened, as Riku claimed his lips in a desperate kiss for contact.

"Keep this up and no ones going to go to sleep anytime soon." Sora said as Riku attacked his neck with feather light kisses.

"I don't plan stop now." Riku mumbled out as he slowly lowered himself down Sora's body. His skilled hands unbuttoning Sora's nightshirt as he went.

"I see." Sora moaned out softly, he felt as Riku smirked against his skin. Riku stopped briefly as he removed his shirt. The he made quick work of Sora's shirt, Sora's bottoms following soon after.

"I wonder how quite you can stay?" Riku asked as Sora urged him on with his eyes. Riku gripped Sora's hardening member stroking it as he flicked his tongue out taste Sora's flesh. Sora moaned softly and Riku was only urged on.

"God…Riku!" Sora's tried to keep from crying out his voice barley louder than a whisper. Riku took Sora's head into his mouth his tongue swirling around the tip teasing it. Sora's hand gripped Riku's hair tightly.

Riku began to take more of Sora's length into his mouth sucking as he deep throated him. The string of moans and curse words that Sora whimpered were beginning to drive Riku mad with need.

Riku stopped suddenly and Sora's eye opened in confusion his eyes dark in need. "Why Riku? I'm so close!" Sora whined, and Riku chuckled.

"Now, now. I can't have you coming before I'm done can I?" Sora shivered as Riku's hand traced the inside of Sora's thigh. Riku claimed Sora's lips once again, his hands wandering over Sora's chest.

"Lube?" Riku asked gently. Sora pointed to the nightstand beside them and Riku returned quickly rubbing the slick liquid over three fingers. Sora relaxed as Riku pushed in one digit quickly adding the other. Riku took time to scissor his fingers within Sora stretching him.

"Riku it feels good." Sora moaned as he pushed himself down on Riku's fingers. Riku took this as a sign and added a third finger. Sora moaned in pleasure as Riku slowly moved his fingers in and out of Sora.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked his lover as he continued to torture him. Sora grabbed Riku's hair roughly, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck yes!" Sora whispered hoarsely. In an instant Riku pulled his fingers out of Sora before he thrust fully into Sora in one quick movement.

"Ah!" Sora muffled his cry of pleasure and pain biting his hand. It didn't take long for Sora to adjust to Riku. "Move!" Sora barked out. Riku obeyed, slowly pulled out and thrust back into Sora strongly.

They moved steadily together, Sora gripped Riku's shoulders as he pushed back against Riku with each thrust. Then a loud moan threatened to escape past Sora's restraint, he bit down his lip causing it to bleed as he arched his back.

Riku had hit the spot deep inside him that had him flying. Riku thrust with more force into that same spot as Sora's moans filled the air. Sora's nails clawing into Riku's back, leaving a trail of blood against his pale skin.

Sora threw is head back in a silent scream as he climaxed, clenching tightly down on Riku, his seed spilling onto his and Riku's stomach. Riku unable to hold back released into Sora's warmth, thrusting until he came down from his orgasm.

"Better?" Sora mumbled out underneath Riku. Riku smiled tiredly down at Sora, pulling out of him and slowly moving the brunette vampire against him.

"Much." Riku nuzzled the skin between Sora's neck and shoulder before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh, Sora gasped as Riku licked the two holes he left. "Mine."

"Yours." Sora said softly sleep pulling at his consciousness.

"Night love."

"Night Riku." Sleep embraced them warmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(YOU CAN LOOK NOW)

For some it felt as though morning had come to quickly. The humans of the house were welcomed to the dinning room by a large breakfast. They wasted no time in serving themselves. The elders of the house joined them at the table, more to be polite than anything.

The only ones missing were Riku, Sora and Roxas. Although as informed by Axel who was one of the first up Roxas had already eaten and had joined Sora somewhere in the mansion.

"Has anyone seen Sora?" Asked Riku as he came down the stairs his wet haired tied back, he wore a simple black tank top with faded blue jeans.

"He's with Roxas that's about all I know." Leon answered as he pored himself more coffee. Riku nodded and joined the others at the table, stretching as he took a seat next to Cloud who was busy stuffing his face. Riku wrinkled his nose before turning to Zexion.

"I never did get to ask Sora where exactly the mansion of his was. I took a look out the window this morning and nothing looks familiar." Zexion said calmly as he placed his book down on the table.

"Does anybody know were we might be?" Riku asked the three on his left. Yuffie, and Cloud shook their head. Leon shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But we can find out real fast if we just ask the owner. I'm sure he'll have answers." Leon finished his coffee, rising to his feet waiting for the others to join him.

"That works. Now who know where we can find the spiky haired paired?" Once again Riku found that there were blank stares. Riku rubbed his temples in annoyance. The silence stretched on as Riku thought of a way to some how fine the duo in this maze of mansion.

"I can take you! I saw Roxas go that way about an hour or so ago." Axel said a grin on his face pointing down the hallway. Riku cut his eyes at the fiery red haired vampire.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Zexion asked in monotone, although the only eye that could be seen was twitching in annoyance.

"Because…" Axel then took off down the hall way the others in pursuit, he was sure they were going to skin him alive this time. Axel ran down the flight of stairs nearly tripping, at the bottom when stopped abruptly.

The slayers who were right behind him slammed into him sending them sprawled onto the floor. The elders were quick enough to stop, stepping over the pile of bodies.

They looked at the room they had stumbled across. It appeared to be a training room of some kind with weapons littering the walls. In the center of the room there appeared to be a set up to look like a city setting, somewhere in the back allies.

There was a sudden clang of metal and sparks in the dim light of the room that brought the others back to reality. They searched for the source of the noise as their eyes landing on the spiky haired duo as their blades met once again.

They flew at each other Sora with his one blade and Roxas with his two. They were in dead lock before they jumped back from each other several yards between them. Roxas smirked as he charged Sora his blades dragging behind him.

As Roxas attacked Sora easily dodged and blocked Roxas's strikes as he attacked first one and then the other. Sora was able to pin one blade to the ground, but Roxas managed to break the hold as he flipped to land on the other side of Sora.

It was Sora's turn to dodge as Roxas attacked from behind, Sora managed to jump to evade the attack but was struck in the back by Roxas sending him ten feet into the air. Roxas jumped to meet Sora in the air but his attacked was blocked as Sora guarded from his position upside-down as he fell.

Sora was able to land right side up, as Roxas seemed to float in mid air before he came down yet again to attack with his two blades. Roxas spun as he attacked but Sora easily kept up as he blocked and dodged each strike. Sora went to guard as Roxas swung downward, but Sora was unable to break the attacks as Roxas continued his downward assault.

Sora fell to his knee and Roxas took the opportunity to knock Sora's blade from his hand, sending it clattering to the other side of the floor. Sora made a grab for his blade, but Roxas beat him there. It seemed at that moment Roxas had one the fight and the smile on his face said he thought he was the victor. At that moment Sora summoned his blade to his hand.

"What?" Roxas shouted out in surprise, Sora attacked with a single slash. Roxas dropped his blades, which disappeared as they clanged to the floor. Soon after he fell to his knees, Sora watched silently. Roxas slowly made his way to his feet before saying anything. (A cookie if you guess where this fight scene came from!)

"I can't believe you beat me again!" Roxas growled out, throwing his hands in the air as he did so. The others watched in utter amassment replaying the fight they had just witnessed in their heads.

"That was awesome!" Yuffie cried at last. The two turned to face their audience before grinning an equally big smile.

"I'm impressed." The normally stoic Leon said, Cloud nodded from behind him. Roxas grabbed a glass of water that sat on a nearby table sitting tenderly on the ground.

"You almost had me Roxas. Its 93-2. Maybe next time I'll let you win." Sora sauntered over to Riku wrapping his arms around the taller vampires neck. Riku closed the space between them with a gentle kiss.

"Roxas, you actually beat Sora twice? I fought him for real the other night and he totally kicked my ass." Demyx clung to Zexion's arm, the silent vampire only looked down at the blonde, his expression unreadable.

"Yep, but those times I always had the advantage, even then I barley won. Sora is no easy match." Roxas wiped the sweat from his brow as he lay back on the cool floor.

"I'll admit you've got moves slayer, but I bet you can't beat me." Axel said a confident smirk on his face. The blonde slayer sat up one eyebrow rising at the challenge.

"What's that tattoo face?" Roxas replied as he stood facing Axel. Excitement danced in Roxas' eyes at the thought of a fight, and Axel's smirk turned into a grin.

"You heard me. How's about a match against me?" Axel summoned a flame to hand, his other hand beckoning to Roxas in a come-hither movement. Roxas jumped at the chance his duel keyblades at the ready as he charged the redheaded vampire.

"Okay, did I miss something or what?" Asked a confused Cloud. Sora laughed slightly and Riku looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I don't want that pyro setting my house on fire, and since he's your friend I think you should stop him." Sora ordered Riku. Riku shrugged and with a single wave of his hand the two fighting were split apart and held in mid air.

"What the hell!" Roxas cursed as he flipped upside down in his attempts to break whatever spell held him. Axel lay on his side in mid air resting his head on one hand, looking not only bored but also frustrated.

"That's not fair Riku." Zexion joked, as a small smile broke through his normal blank expression. Demyx and Sora snickered silently behind their hand.

"Retards." Called Xaldin as he headed back upstairs to his room where he would remain until night. Leon, Cloud and Yuffie looked on in amazement as Roxas and Axel continued to float around the room.

"Are you doing this Riku?" Leon pointed at the pair as he looked to Riku and Sora. Riku nodded snapping his fingers releasing his hold on the two. Roxas landed lightly on his feet, while Axel landed ungracefully on his head.

A string of curses escaped Axel as he rubbed his head. "This is my special ability as a vampire. A slayers you should be aware that all vampires are telepathic, but on top of that some vampires can have an extra ability. For example I can move objects with my mind, telekinesis for short, while Axel has control over fire, Demyx controls water, and Zexion controls ice."

"These powers differ with the vampire, some may not have an extra bonus power. It's not just mental powers but physical as well, some might have superior strength or speed." Riku explained to the others. The slayers expressions told the vampires that they were not aware of this information previously.

"How come were just hearing this now?" Yuffie brow wrinkled in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought you had heard this before." Sora shrugged brushing off the irritated glares his friends gave him.

"Does that mean you have another power?" Leon asked Sora accusingly. Sora paused for a moment thinking.

"Would it matter?" Sora quipped back. The three slayers looked stumped for a second.

"Yes it matters." Cloud finally answered for the group. Sora looked the three over deciding if he owed them an answer.

"I guess I owe you that much for lying to you for so long. Listen closely because my ability is hard to explain. Although all vampires are telepathic it's a limited ability. When I say limit I mean that vampires can only speak to other, and read other vampires thoughts, its does not work from vampires to humans."

"Following so far?" Sora asked, he received nods of confirmation and continued.

"In my case I have no limit." The elder's eyes widened slightly. "I can use my powers on both humans and vampires. Not only that, my power allows me almost total control over a persons mind. I can even go as far to break a mind. It's a handy power, but I don't use it much nor do I want too."

"What do you mean break Sora?" Riku asked his brunette lover his mind racing as he and the others absorbed the new information.

Sora looked solemn for a moment. " When I say break, I mean I can literally break someone's mind. It works in the same way you would apply pressure to a glass, eventually with enough pressure the glass will begin to crack. Should you apply even more pressure the glass will shatter."

"The mind is similar, with enough pressure I can shatter a mind. Breaking a mind causes the person to go completely mad, they will no longer be able to function, let alone think. But this ability also has a positive side to it, with each mind I break the stronger I get, and the stronger I can guard my own mind." Sora finished he was looking as his clenched fist, his nails digging in the palm of his hand.

He and the others watched silently as a drop of blood flowed from his closed hand to fall with a light tap to the floor. "That power must weigh heavy on your heart." Zexion whispered softly. Riku took Sora in his arms in a secure embrace. Nothing more was said on the subject.

* * *

_How was that? Not too bad I hope, thanks for sticking with me! I'll have a new chapter up soon._


End file.
